Nobody's Love
by animearlinefreak
Summary: It was just an experiment in order to see if Nobodies could develop hearts. But the more research that they gather for the project, the more two Nobodies realize how much pain of having a heart really is.
1. The failed experiment

Kajitsu Minnasan. This is animearlinefreak here and I just thought I would try something new and do a videogame fic. And since I have been obsessing over kingdom hearts lately I decided to tribute a story for the Kingdom Hearts section. So I am not sure when I will update the next chapter nor know how long this will be, but I hope everyone enjoys this story and I hope no one kills me for it. Looks like I started a new story for the new year I guess.

So here is my new story, check it out!

Warning, the characters might turn out to be OOC, just so you know.

Nobody's Love

Preview: It was just an experiment in order to see if Nobodies could develop hearts. But the more research that they gather for the project, the more two Nobodies realize how much pain of having a heart really is.

Chapter One: The failed experiment

At the beginning of this process, the whole situation had been nothing but an experiment that number IV had brought upon two soulless nobodies. But what none of Organization members would have ever imagined was for the plan go accordingly and yet plunge unsuccessfully at the same time. It was but a mere year ago, that this all had started.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

In one of the rooms that was occupied inside Castle Oblivion, a man or rather Nobody with long ashy-blonde hair and piercing green eyes was hovered over a boiling pot filled with a variety of concoctions. His hands which were covered with gloves, held a small glass tube just above the pot he was currently working with. Slowly he tilted the cylinder bottle toward the experiment as a small trickle of a bluish substance fell into the concoction. For a few brief moments the experiment seemed stable, but once those few seconds were gone the concoction exploded in the Nobody's face.

Shrieking from the abrupt impact, the scientist chilled his body with a shield of ice. The fire hissed as it was put out as the man removed his goggles, gloves, and lab coat. Placing his eye wear and gloves down, he pulled up his coat up to inspect the damage the fire had caused. Wincing after seeing a hole fashioned in his white coat, he groaned at having to buy another one.

"Great that is the third time this week that this has happened!" He sighed as he pulled out a chair to sit down in. Plopping himself into the seat, he glanced around the room.

The room in which he was in had all sorts of contraptions, tubes, monitors, and whatnot. On the left of the room there was a huge freezer that held all sorts of potions, antidotes, and such. But on the right side, the wall was covered with shelves full of mutated creatures, animals, and even human parts all in jars. At the very back of the room there was a bed with a small nightstand by the side along with dresser and walk in closet, and to the right of it was a spacious bathroom complete with a tub, showerhead, toilet, and sink. Yes the room he was in was a laboratory bedroom. And like anyone who loved the art of science would defiantly gush over a room like this. However add in the many failed experiments and this room would also be considered a scientist's worst nightmare as well.

Slouching in the chair, he stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

There have been many of occasions when Xemnas ordered Vexen to find a way for Nobodies to have a heart, but with every project he had conjured together always seem to end with an explosion it had always left the Superior extremely peeved each time. And so was the reason why Xemnas had this new idea that Kingdom Hearts would help bring the Organization members the hearts that they wanted. But Vexen being the stubborn man of science had yet to surrender his research on creating a live and beating heart with his very own hands. Which was why his Superior had kept tabs on him in case he had made a breakthrough with his research.

It wasn't very long that his musing had lasted when someone had knocked on his door. Pulling his thoughts to the present, he lifted himself up as he walked towards the door grateful that they hadn't teleported themselves inside the room. It seemed that every time that someone had barged in without himself knowing it, they would interrupt his concentration and thus destroying a project he was working on. So having someone actually obey his simple request in which he had personally tacked on the door, Vexen had a smile plastered on his face. Reaching out for the doorknob he was a little surprise to see Xemnas's lapdog standing in his doorway.

"Saix, what a surprise to see you. Is there anything wrong?"

The man name Saix was a Nobody who believed that duty and missions came first before anything else. Some of the Organization members even assumed that was why Saix was always around the Superior Xemnas, the members even thought that they were secretly together as well. And they could see why Xemnas would find Saix attractive. With his straight blue hair and his bangs that stuck up slightly above his head, to his golden eyes that seemed to stare right through you along with an x shape scar across his face, it was no wonder why Xemnas couldn't ignore someone as handsome as him to be by his side. Dressed in a black trench coat that the organization had provided everyone with, he gave Vexen a stare that meant business.

"The Superior needs to speak with you." Saix replied in his usual monotone voice.

Grimacing at the idea of seeing his Superior, he bowed his head at Saix in thanks as Vexen made his way to the meeting room better known as The Hall That Never Was. As the Academic began to slowly approach The Hall That Never Was, Number IV thought over what had gone wrong through his experiment.

'**Hmm…so yet again my research had flaws. What does it take to accomplish creating a heart? What?' **Yanking at his hair, the ashy-blonde was furious about his puzzling going unsolved. Gritting his teeth, Vexen paused in his walking unaware that someone had approached him.

"So what the hell has got your tighty whites in a bunch?"

Jerking from his thoughts suddenly being intruded, Vexen was shocked to see Larxene behind him. Her shoulders hiked up slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her face held a sadistic smirk as her blue-green eyes pierced through his. Seeing her expression Vexen knew that Number XII was looking for a sucker to pick on and he was just the fool for the job. Hunching his body over, he sighed as he replied.

"There is nothing wrong with my underpants. Now if you excuse m-"

"Oh what is the hurry, Xemnas will be angry at you for failing at another project once again." She pushed him against the wall as she cocked her head to the side. Her blond hair swayed slightly as the two strands of her hair that resembled miniature arches bounced with her every movement. "Oh well…but don't worry, I am sure that he will dispose of you quickly due to your lack of work for the Organization. Well bye-bye for now and don't worry I'll make sure to make bulletins for another member to be recruited to your position. He he he." Laughing at Vexen's distressed face, number XII entered The Hall That Never Was without another word spoken to him.

After an accumulating sequence of seconds had passed by, Vexen had remained motionless in the place where Larxene had pushed him against. Although the Chilly Academic hated to agree with her, he knew that she was correct about him worrying that the Superior may in fact be angry with him. However, he never put into consideration that Xemnas may want one of the members to exterminate him due to him not participating with missions as much as the other members have. Sure he made some efforts for the Organization by conjuring up scientific experiments that could help them retain a heart for themselves, but when it came to labor work, Vexen wasn't one to jump at the first chance a mission needed to be completed.

Groaning once more today for his cursed luck, he entered The Hall That Never Was prepared for anything that the Superior may throw at him.

As he passed each white seat that was taken by each of the organization members, he heard some converse about how well their missions had been successful while others talked about wanting the meeting to end quicker due to their rumbling stomachs. Sighing, he found his chair as he hopped up to it as he like all the other members waited for Xemnas to arrive.

It wasn't until five minutes later that a puff of black smoke surrounded the Superior's chair that everyone had clamed up and strained their ears in order to listen intently to what Xemnas had to say. As the smoke disappeared, all eyes were locked on the silver-white haired leader of Organization XIII. His amber hues opened as he peered at each and every one of the members, seeing if everyone was there and accounted for. Once he had seen that no one had skipped out of his meeting, he nodded his head in self-satisfaction as he cleared his throat to begin.

"I believe everyone knows why we are here today?" Glancing at everyone present, he continued. "We are but a little while from obtaining our goal Kingdom Heart-"

"Oh come on Xemnas, you have been saying that for the past couple of years. How much longer are we going to wait?"

Turning to one of his subordinates, he glared at the laid back Nobody draped over a chair. Infuriation overpowered his mind as he felt that Number VIII didn't take his position seriously. For goodness sakes he was in command over the Assassin Nobodies!

"So what is your take on this Number VIII?" The Superior quirked a silver-white eyebrow in the subordinates direction who only sighed.

Straightening up his back in the seat he was in, Axel did his best to look as serious as he possibly could to Xemnas. Although having bright red hair that didn't obey the laws of physics as well as having two teardrop tattoos on his face was pretty difficult for others to take him seriously, he still tried to at least look earnest. Clearing his visage so that his emerald eyes and appearance didn't seem mischievous, Axel gave Number I his answer.

"I have no real answer for your question but may I ask? Isn't there another way of achieving our goal than with just Kingdom Hearts?"

Silence sliced the atmosphere in The Hall That Never Was as everyone paused and began to ponder on what Axel had just said.

"You know, I think that this dude has a point Superior?"

The other members averted their gazes to meet the face of Number II's stern one. His golden-yellow eyes or rather his one good working eye was currently fixated on Axel while his right one was shrouded with an eye patch. A smile immediately broke through his hardened façade as the scar under his left eye stretched along with the smile. He winked at Number VIII who in return, gave him the same kind of smirk.

At a glance, most people would assume that Xigbar was one bad SOB but despite his rough exterior, he was an awesome Nobody to hang out with. And even though his hair had strips of gray along side his natural black hair color that was neatly kept in a ponytail, he acted nothing like how he appeared. Having a personality that you might find at the beach, his speech and nearly every one of his actions were that of an old surfer type of personality.

"Uh…Yeah Superior. You shouldn't be so harsh with Axel for wondering if there is another solution to our problem." A glare was shot at the boy who flinched in his seat.

Grimacing from beneath Number I's sharp glare, Demyx uncomfortably shifted in his seat. Though he tried to side with Axel, he didn't enjoy the unwanted attention he received from Xemnas. Turning his aquamarine hues elsewhere, Number IX hoped by doing this would have the Superior remove his attention off of him. Trying to calm his unsettled nerves down, Demyx combed his gloved hand through his sandy-blond mullet of a hairstyle.

Unlike most of the members of Organization XIII, Demyx had a bubbly personality with a hint of timidness whenever it involved danger. Out of everyone in the group, you wouldn't catch Number IX going around anything dangerous unless it was required on his mission, otherwise he would hightail it out of there. As well as Axel, Demyx was another member who was not taken earnestly however, this was only because he was too goofy in his speech and actions to be considered serious-minded in anyway.

"Well to answer everyone's inquires I suggest we should ask our leading scientist if he has stumbled upon a breakthrough?"

As soon as Xemnas had mentioned Vexen in the conversation, the Chilly Academic was faced with everyone's direct attention upon himself. Though earlier before the meeting had began Vexen had prepared himself for Xemnas's interrogation. However as the meeting progressed, the Nobody figured that his Superior may have forgotten him and simply assumed he was off the hook. But unfortunately he was incorrect. But now that he had the floor seeing as everyone was staring at him, the Ice Nobody felt unguarded and unprepared on what to say. Although in some sense he did find it rather humorous to think of himself being unshielded when his very weapon was that of a large kite like shield, he still had to tell them what they had wanted to hear. Building up as much

courage as we possibly could, he told them about his failed experiment.

"The project I have concocted for months has unfortunately failed to make a breakthrough." Slumping his shoulders, Vexen leaned back into his seat as another Organization member spoke.

"So I see that yet another one of your projects has proven that your failure once again."

Hanging his head down low, Vexen didn't have to raise it in order to see who had said that. Imagining the arrogant grin plastered on their handsome face, Vexen clenched his teeth in rage. Whipping his head up, his face meet the Nobody who had called him a quack.

It seemed that ever since Number IV could remember, Number XI and him had never once gotten along. And considering Vexen was one of the older members of the Organization, Number XI better known as Marluxia had despised him for his higher rank in Castle Oblivion which was also explain why Marluxia had always found ways of belittling and taunting the Academic for that. Another reason that might possibly interpret their animosity toward each other was that their elements were ice and flower which were natural elemental enemies. But whichever excuse it may have been, Vexen just knew that he hated flower boy with a passion.

Like some of the younger subordinates in the Organization, Marluxia had to be one of the most beautiful yet handsome young Nobodies in the group. With his light pink shoulder length hair that seem to bounce with his every step, it complemented well with his soft features as well as his eyes that were a pale shade of blue. Though no matter how beautiful he was, there always seem to be an ominous aura that sought for power and greed that seem to engulf him. Maybe this was the case of why some of the members didn't befriend him.

The smile on Marluxia's face from earlier seem to crease even more once a certain blond had interjected something into the conversation as well.

"I couldn't have said it better myself except…since when has Vexen ever had a successful experiment without it blowing up in his face?"

Silence soon hovered over the meeting hall as but one chuckle erupted the quietness breaking it into a roar full of laughter. Nearly every black clothed member laughed in the expense of Number IV's humiliation. It was but one who obliterated the laughter by harshly yelling at everyone to pipe down.

"SILENCE!"

One by one, they each hushed themselves as Saix lowered his body back into his seat. Turning to his Superior, he received a nod of a job well done.

No one would admit it out loud, but every time that Number VII's sudden tantrums would show everyone would become a little spooked. And as such it was also another good logical reason to believe why Xemnas would have Saix by his side.

"Yes that was an excellent choice of action there Number VII." A voice mumbled behind a book he was currently preoccupied with.

Seeing the piece of literature in his hands, Saix roughly snatched it from his grasp.

"And you shouldn't be reading when we are having a discussion."

Rolling his blue topaz colored hues, the Nobody blankly stared at nothing in particular as his mind wondered vastly amongst other subjects that interested him.

Xemnas getting rather irritated by everyone skipping the topic at hand had cleared his throat in order to continue.

"I see. Well that is some very devastating news Number IV, but instead of worrying about failed projects we should focus on our main goal Kingdom Hearts." Dramatically, Number I lifted his hand toward the lone window inside the room where the heart shaped moon that was referred to as Kingdom Hearts could be seen.

It was very abrupt when a thought had crossed the Superior's mind that he had forgotten before. Lowering his limb, he turned to the absentminded Nobody staring off into space.

"Zexion weren't you on the same project as Vexen's?"

Upon hearing his name called, the Nobody also known as the Cloaked Schemer raised his head. Putting off topic thoughts that could be set aside for later, he brought his attention to his Superior. Peering at him through his left eye, his other was covered with his violet-silver hair that was hanging over his face.

"Yes as I recall I was working on the same project as him, though as we were researching our experiment I noticed that it was going to end up as another letdown once more." Averting his gaze to meet the leading scientist's one, he proceeded. "However when I mentioned this to Number IV he was too stubborn to-"

"You two are our only scientists and as such you both must work together to see if there is a simpler way of obtaining a heart for every member. Is that clear?"

Groaning under his breath, Zexion wished he wasn't interrupted by someone once again in his speech. Clenching his fists, he resumed the discussion.

"But Sir-" Zexion argued but soon he was cut off once more by a sharp demanding tone from Xemnas.

"Is that clear?"

He wanted to explain to his Superior that he did not want to work with Vexen, he wanted to resolve it peacefully however it seemed that no matter how much he invoked for Number I to hear him out, he knew it would not get him anywhere. Avoiding the resistance of dirtying his own hands due to complete and total rubbish like quarrels, the Nobody had to stand down in defeat. Zexion lowered his gaze as he resigned his argument.

"Yes Superior."

Hating himself for lowering himself like that for anyone, Zexion gripped his gloved hands tightly onto arms of his chair.

While Number VI had a tight grasp on his chair, Number V had peered in his direction. The giant Nobody who sat next to him usually appeared to be aloof today however he had an unusual expression on his face. Rather than looking impassive, his countenance showed concern an emotion that was foreign and strange on his rough features.

This emotion was brought to his visage due to his worry over Zexion. And Lexaeus who was normally the antisocial and nonchalant member of the Organization, Zexion was the same as well. Even their personalities seemed similar which would explain why they were normally seen with each other, though they did not look nothing alike. While Lexaeus was the giant amongst the members as well as the only brunette who had his tips of hair spiky at the ends along with pale blue eyes, Number VI was the smallest member in stature with short violet-silver hair that was longer on his right side than the left, he as well had blue eyes but they were a blue topaz color instead.

So believing he should get his only friend and instructor out of this funk, he nudge his arm. Zexion who was still in self loathing immediately turned to his side to see Lexaeus.

"Don't worry I will help in assisting you in any way." Giving him a thumbs up, Zexion merely nodded his head glad to have Lexaeus with him.

While this exchange of encouragement was going between Number V and VI, Vexen stared at his little assistant with a calculating look upon his countenance.

Amongst the meeting room, a man with odd dreadlock like hair and violet-blue irises smirked at the scenarios being played throughout The Hall That Never Was. Cocking his head back, Number III was little flustered over waiting for Kingdom Hearts to happen. Out of frustrated impatience, he added his remark just like most of the members have already done.

"Superior if we waste so much of our time on unless matters like Vexen's experiments wouldn't we be no closer to achieving Kingdom Hearts?"

Xaldin was a very abstruse character in the Organization. Being so secretive with his personal life, no one really knew what he was like due to his overly obsession of Kingdom Hearts. Some of the members even deduced that Xemnas gave Xaldin such a high rank in the Organization was because of his dedication to missions and his strong compassion to getting what he wanted no matter what the case may be.

Number I glanced at the Nobody in puzzlement as he too began thinking over the matter inside his mind. Xemnas comprehended that giving Number IV an abundant amount of time to figure out a way to make a living heart was really preposterous and carelessness on their part, however it was more of a risk if he refused Vexen of his experiments along with Zexion and Lexaeus by his side. Even though Xemnas was the leader of Organization XIII, he was very cautious when it came to planning. Henceforth was the reason for keeping the trio together in order to find the right research for the project. However today was not Xemnas's day for contemplating for another member had voiced in his own opinion as well.

"As much as I would like a heart for myself, I have to disagree with you Xaldin."

After hearing a rich British accent say his own belief, all eyes turned to meet the sapphire irises of Number X. A small smirk was stretched across his features as he stroked his bleach blonde goatee that matched perfectly with his crew cut hair. He was satisfied for pissing Xaldin off as well as taking him down a notch. Though he did not look like the playing type by having several kinds of earrings pierced through his ears, he was gamble addict who enjoyed making a game out of any sort of situation that didn't evolve just cards. In fact, his whole plot in life seemed based only to playing games and nothing more.

"Would you care to elaborate this with us Luxord?" Xaldin replied with disrespect as he glared at the card wielder. Luxord glanced at him as he merely smirked.

"Certainly. While we are focusing all our goals solely on Kingdom Hearts, Vexen can actually pull through and find a way of getting us Nobodies the hearts that we deserve. We must be patient and not rush things and we may all have those hearts in no time."

"Quite optimistic of you Number X. You can learn something from this Number III." Just like a strict instructor, Xemnas replied harshly to the said man who muffled his growl as a reply.

Seconds later, a soft sigh had echoed inside of the room. Slowly everyone directed their sight on one of the occupied white seats. Sitting upon the lone seat was none other than the newest recruited member. His electric blue hues appeared dull as if he was bored out of his mind. Apparently, the youngest and newest member didn't really enjoy meetings too well.

"You are awfully quiet there Number XIII. Won't you grace us with your answer?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of his boredom state, Roxas mentally brought his attention back to the meeting at hand.

"Uhh…I don't really have anything to contribute to the meeting Superior. I apologize." Bowing his head in shame, Roxas's pale golden-blonde spiky hair slightly moved with his sudden gesture.

Barely a week has passed since Roxas had joined the Organization and so far Roxas had refused to acknowledge any of the members nor participate in any of the missions, which was perfectly fine with Number I oddly as that seemed to be. However, Axel being different than most of the members of the Organization had tried to make friends with him since he was first introduced as Number XIII. Though as if yet, Roxas would see Axel as just an acquaintance in his eyes and nothing more.

As the meeting transpired for a good long hour, Xemnas sensed that no one no longer seem to participate in anymore arguments nor bothered to care that the meeting was going on anymore. Exhausted with trying to capture everyone's observations, Xemnas had no choice but to call the meeting to a close.

"Augh since no one appears to want to take this meeting seriously today, I suppose this meeting is abjured until another one in time. Everyone may feel free to leave now."

As everyone quickly vacated the meeting hall, Vexen was the sole member who was last to leave. Jumping from his seat, the scientist let darkness surround his body as he teleported out of the room only to reappear in the hall near his bedroom. After he was out of the dark vortex he used as a means of transportation, Vexen stride to his room in order to clear his head and contemplate on what he should do to successfully make a heart. Passing some of the member's room that were on the very same floor as his, he peered inside of them as he walked near by.

In one of the bedrooms, he saw Demyx began to pluck his sitar to the beat of a song that Vexen had never heard of before. And as the Academic paused to watch him further, he noticed that the boy's aquamarine eyes gleamed with such a strong emotion as his fingers strummed on the instrument's strings and how his vocals sang merrily along with the tune. The more that he observed the Melodious Nocturne, the more Vexen had sensed a feeling overflowing from inside the boy, the feeling he had recognized as passion. A plan was formulating in his head as he walked away from the boy's room only to see another bedroom door wide open.

This time he witnessed the Organization's only female member target practicing. Raising her kunai, the girl accurately threw the knives toward the target against the wall. One by one the blue and yellow kunai hit the bulls eye in the middle.

Impressed by her throwing ability, Vexen took the time to examine the girl's face. Her usual sadistic smirk appeared to melt away. As he saw her expression change, he realized that it was the very same one that he had seen on Demyx's face earlier, it was passion that was written on her visage just like his.

Seeming to connect the two incidents together, he was getting closer to his destination. Though as he approached it, he immediately halted in his steps in order to look inside the bedroom a little ways from his. Tiptoeing to the room, he heard two voices inside.

Quietly peaking his head in the doorway, he instantly identified the two Nobodies in there. From just witnessing it, Vexen surmised that they were arguing about something or another. Both boys seethed with anger as one them decided to leave the room. The taller boy with spiky crimson hair just glared at the pale golden-blonde spiky haired boy who rolled his eyes. It was but seconds later that the blonde had teleported out of there without another word exchanged. The one who remained just 'hmpthed' as he plopped on his bed.

Annoyed by their display, Vexen was prepared to leave when he noticed a sad look upon the boy's countenance that was also mixed with a hint of passion to it. Realizing that three different Nobodies he had recently watched shared a one based emotion, the scientist quickly dashed to his laboratory-bedroom to look up something.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Well this is end of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed my story because I haven't fought half of the characters in kingdom hearts RE: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II so I am basing their personalities on what I have read. So I hope I don't upset anyone for the way they act. And also I hope you don't get angry at the fact that I am not good at describing their hair very well. Oh well I tried at least. Well anyway, I really don't know when I'll update the next chapter so you guys have to be patient and wait for the next chapter. Well I hope I can update my other stories as well since I started a new one. Heh heh.

The next chapter will be called: Chapter Two: The New Project

Until next time Ja ne!


	2. The New Project

Ohayo Minnasan, this is animearlinefreak here and I just decided to add another chapter to my new story. I hope you enjoy this one cause not too many of you enjoyed the first one so much. So here is the second chapter! And I really hope I get reviews for this story, I worked so hard on it!

Some of the characters are probably going to be OOC! Just for a friendly warning.

Nobody's Love

Previously on Nobody's Love: Annoyed by their display, Vexen was prepared to leave when he noticed a sad look upon the boy's countenance that was also mixed with a hint of passion to it. Realizing that three different Nobodies he had recently watched shared a one based emotion, the scientist quickly dashed to his laboratory-bedroom to look up something.

Chapter Two: The New Project

As quick as a spark ignites into a flame, Vexen ran toward his bookcase at the back of the room in search of information. Pulling one book out of the shelf, the ashy-blonde skimmed through the pages. His face turned into an expression of dissatisfaction as he tossed the book aside before he scanned the shelf for another one. Sadly it was the same result as he grabbed book after book until there was nothing left on the now bare shelf. Crestfallen due to his lack of information, he slumped his body to the white floor.

"I would think that one of my books would have something based on the definition of passion in my bookcase." Sighing, Vexen had then added, "It seems that I was wrong."

Moments have transpired when the scientist had laid motionless on the ground stumped on what he would do. He knew what emotion was displayed on the three Nobody's faces, but he did not have a sufficient amount of data nor research on the subject completely. Plus, he didn't know who he would test his new experiment on since he clearly didn't want to test it out on himself.

"Now that I think about it who would be the best member to try my theory on?"

"Exactly who would do as a perfect guinea pig."

Jolting from his spot on the floor, the Nobody averted his gaze to the two members that were now in his room. Clenching his teeth, number IV pulled himself off the floor to met face to face with his assistant and his assistant's lackey.

"Haven't you heard of knocking? And why are you here?" Vexen replied, but Zexion just merely rolled his eyes at his crude remark.

"Why should I knock when we both know that I am the assistant and as such is allowed to enter regardless of what you may be experimenting with in here." Zexion let a small ghost of a smile appear on his features before he returned his expression to that of his usual brooding one. He then added as well, "My other reason for being here are under the direct orders of the Superior to help assist you in any way possible."

Vexen growled at Number VI's boastful answer and at Xemnas who wasn't present in the room as he turned away from Zexion in order to collect his books.

Seeing the pile of books on the ground, Lexaeus raised a brown brow.

"So what is with the books?"

Not bothering to shift his eyes toward the giant, Vexen sighed while storing the books back into the bookshelf as he replied.

"I was searching for a book based solely on passion, but I am afraid that I don't have a single book pertaining to that subject." Placing more books on the shelf, he heard a muffled noise that remotely sounded like that of a suppressed laugh. Daring to avert his gaze, he was shocked to see Zexion pressing his gloved hand to his face while his body shook with waves of laughter. If Number VI was trying his best to contain his merriment, he was doing a lousy job for trying to fool Vexen.

"And what is so funny?" He snapped. Baring his pearly white teeth, Vexen appeared like he was about ready to launch himself onto the shortest member of the organization had he not stop his laughing that instant. Fortunately for the scientist, Zexion had ceased his chuckling in order to answer his question.

"I apologize for that, but you see…having you look up something as preposterous as that is quite humorous. Just what are you planning by using passion with one of the organization members?" Quirking a violet-silver eyebrow, he gave Number IV a questionable stare.

" Why it is quite simple. By observing a few of our members I've noticed that there is a connection that seems to bind their hearts strongly from what I have seen from studying their faces. And that emotion that I sense in their gazes is the very feeling of _passion_." Putting an emphasis to the word passion, Vexen made it so that his explanation was comprehendible for the assistant. And by judging Zexion's expression, the academic understood that Number VI knew where he was going with this.

Gears shifted and turned in the cloaked schemer's mind as he stared off into space registering what Number IV had just said. While he was deep in thought, he had brought up a gloved hand to his chin cupping it while he appeared to reach a verdict. Snapping out of his zombie like stare, he lifted his face up to meet the academic's. Sensing the impatience that seem to come from Vexen, Zexion couldn't help but smirk.

"While I rather enjoy you making a mockery out of yourself, I do believe you have caught on to something that might perhaps not explode in your face." Upon hearing a muffled growl come from the scientist, Zexion turned to Lexaeus who nodded seemingly comprehending Number VI's idea as he created a dark portal to enter into. Within moments the giant was gone only to return with a stack full of books in his arms.

The scientist who was silent had watched the transgression between the assistant and the lackey immediately shifted his gaze to the pile of books in Lexaeus's hands with wary. But his worry was wiped from his visage once the books were shoved into his empty hands. Groaning slightly from the new weight he was now carrying, he looked up at Zexion whom who had folded arms across his small chest.

"Those books will be of use for your experiment. Perhaps brushing up with them will be a good way of occupying your time wisely instead of you idly wasting it away on failed projects." Turning on his heel and prepared to vacate the laboratory bedroom, he was halted in his steps when he heard Vexen's complaints commenced.

"Now wait to a minute there Zexion, my projects were not anything that you would refer to as useless and why in Kingdom Hearts did you give me books based on Love? I need to do my research on passion not this barbaric word you call Love." Plopping the books on his table with laboratory utensils, the items shock from the force the books had caused upon the table. Upon witnessing his childish tantrum, Zexion swiftly shifted his body around rolling his eyes in the process at having to deal with such an absurd Nobody.

"Vexen, you realize that passion is a mere chunk to the word love?" Approaching the ashy-blonde, he grabbed one of the books on top as he flipped feverishly through the pages. Skimming through the book's numerous pages, he smirked slightly as he turned the book around in order for the academic to see what he was talking about. As Vexen leaned over to examine the pages of what Zexion had kindly flipped for him, the Nobody was surprised to find many entries on the definition on love. Feeling a bit embarrassed for acting so dumb and reducing his demeanor to that of a toddler, he roughly snatched the book from Number VI burying his face in its' thick pages.

"I-I see your point there Number VI, but the dilemma now is finding a couple of Nobodies for the project."

At the mention of this problem, both Lexaeus and Zexion stared at the Ice Nobody with questionable expressions plastered on their visages. Flinching from their intense glares, Vexen was quite uncomfortable by their eerie fixated eyes looking upon him. And when Zexion began to speak, Vexen had a keen sense of where he was going with the conversation."

"How about we have Marluxia volunteer with this experiment. He seems promising don't you agree Vexen?"

"Absolutely not! I will not allow that flower headed, vein, pompous Nobody to be apart of our work, he is not to be trusted." Rubbing his temple with his index finger and thumb, he continued with his ranting once more. "And if you guys are thinking of pairing him up with me, then forget it. I am a man of science not some experiment."

"But Vexen didn't you just contradict your-" Zexion intervened through his ranting but Vexen once again interrupted the cloaked schemer once more that day.

"Yes, yes I know I did. But putting that useless issue aside, I am sure you two wouldn't want to be paired up for this project either."

The moment Vexen said he would put his assistant with his lackey together was the moment both Nobodies averted their gazes elsewhere. By their simple gesture, Vexen surmised that he was indeed correct that they did not want to volunteer in their project nor did they want this discussion to continue any further. But as fast as the room had quieted down, surprisingly enough the first person to break the ice was Lexaeus.

"How about Xaldin and Xigbar?"

Instantaneously, both Zexion and Vexen cringed from the mention of Number II and III being together as a pair. Not only did the two Nobodies seemed to be a mismatch pairing but they just didn't quite seem the type to agree to their project unless Xemnas had given them orders to do so. And besides who would want to see these two creepy looking guys together when they had to see them do …inappropriate stuff for their research?

"I believe that we come to an agreement that those two are not good candidates for our experiment. But we may as well rule out Larxene as well." Vexen replied.

Their blood froze at the thought of the Savage Nymph. With her sadistic smirking to her crude comments, she was the least popular member of the organization to get along with. In fact, it seemed that the only Nobody she would converse with without them leaving the room was Marluxia. But then again Marluxia was a strange member himself so it made sense why those two got along really well.

"Hmm…you have a good point there considering that the majority of the Organization is either annoyed by her antics or terrified by her fits of rage." Zexion replied while he held his chin with one gloved hand. Even the quiet giant had to interject his own remark into the conversation about Number XII.

"Well she does get cranky quite easily, so I get where you are coming from. And I am sure everyone has had a horrible encounter some place in time or another with Number XII. Am I right?" Quirking a brown brow at the scientist and his assistant, the duo nodded numbly wishing to forget the horrible memories that Larxene had caused them.

Silence immediately swallowed the room and everyone in it as they were lost in their nightmarish thoughts. From nasty pranks being pulled on them to frightening mishaps, the trio wanted their recollections to go away. Desperate to tear their thoughts and terrible images of the Nymph away from their current train of thought, one of the Nobodies brought up another Nobody that they would probably not use in their project.

"And Luxord would not be a good choice for this experiment either because unless it involved gambling or making a game out of it, he wouldn't take this project seriously."

"Indeed." Zexion replied, his mind returned to present thoughts glad to put the past ones behind the back of his mind once again. But as for Vexen, he was the last to recover because Larxene love to pick on the academic the most of all. Pausing in his contemplating, he agreed with the duo as well.

"….I suppose." Vexen simply replied only to realize that they only had a handful of Nobodies to choose from left. "But which two Nobodies will we chose because all we have left is Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Saix, and Xemnas." Shifting his gaze between Zexion and Lexaeus, he and Zexion's partner noticed the irritation that was slowly cultivating on the short Nobody's visage.

Growing impatient for everyone rejecting each and every organization member that they have named so far to be paired up for their experiment, Zexion's patience was no longer by his side. Clenching and unclenching his hands in an unsettling manner, Zexion couldn't keep his emotions intact much longer. Because of everyone's indecisiveness of nominating the subjects for their experiment, Number VI was infuriated by everyone's lack of decision. It should've been easy to choose a couple of Nobodies and make them fall in love with each other, but for Numbers IV, V, and VI it proved to be the exact opposite of easy when it came to finding suitable Nobodies for their project.

Sensing Number VI's sudden change in demeanor festering even more quickly now, Lexaeus thought of the first two Nobodies that would come to his head and put them together in order to help calm Zexion down.

"How about we volunteer the Superior and Saix for our project?"

It was then that both Vexen and Zexion had stared up at the giant as if he grew another head or something. To think about pairing up the Superior with Saix did seem rather appropriate and a nature thing to do, but having Number I being one of the very first Nobodies to test out their project was a really barbaric idea for them to even ask of their leader.

Immediately Lexaeus knew he made a bad decision judging from their expressions as he bowed his head in shame.

"Lexaeus, you realize that Xemnas wouldn't consider volunteering for our experiment due to him being the leader of this organization and all." Zexion replied while feeling a migraine overtake him. Vexen on the other hand was growing weary of the whole situation that they were facing currently.

"Of course the same could be said for Saix because like a dog, he would only serve the Superior and obey no one else."

Letting out a huge breath, Zexion sighed at the tedious and tiresome time it took for them to match a couple of organization members together. Deciding to name off the last Nobodies that they haven't called yet, he flipped his bangs from eyes as he stared at the two Nobodies present in the room.

"Now that we have eliminated nearly everyone in the Organization, our last candidates are Demyx, Axel, and Roxas."

Pausing long enough in order for everyone to contemplate over the matter, Vexen had instantly jolted out of his thoughts as he made a final decision for himself.

"Although I believe Axel and Roxas share great chemistry, we can't have Roxas participate in our little experiment because of the fact that Roxas is the key to unlocking Kingdom Hearts or so the Superior says."

"Now all that is left is Demyx and Axel." Zexion replied while raising his hand. Vexen shifted his head in Zexion's direction as he smirked wickedly though instead of conversing with Number VI he began mumbling something underneath his breath.

"Of course why didn't I think of having those two pair up sooner. I am brilliant."

Rolling his blue topaz irises for Vexen's unusual overbearing arrogance and pride, Zexion couldn't help but agree with the scientist. Cupping his gloved hand to his face once more that day, he brought his opinion aloud enough to be heard.

"Even though Demyx and Axel have completely different personalities, in one of the books, it did mention something about having opposites attract. Perhaps this plan could go accordingly after all."

"Aye." The giant said mumbling under his breath.

" Then I suppose we should inform the Superior of our experiment then." Bringing his hand away from his chin, he motioned to Lexaeus that they were leaving as the tall Nobody nodded in response as they strolled toward the exit. But there was one Nobody who wasn't very fond of their idea of informing their leader about new experiment just yet.

"N-No we mustn't notify Number I of our project just yet!" Running toward the entrance, Vexen slammed his body against the laboratory door halting both Zexion and Lexaeus in their steps. Spreading his arms wide apart to prevent them from preceding any further, the academic's breath was shaken and hyperventilating due to him using most of his energy on running. Although it was an amusing sight to see Vexen do some sort of exercise that didn't involve his brain being used for the art of science, Zexion and Lexaeus immediately understood the academic's fretful actions. Imagining how the Superior would respond to their experiment after supposedly and quite possibly failing at it would something the trio did not want to be on the receding ends of his rage or punishment. Glancing at each other then at Vexen, the two nodded their heads as they reached a decision.

"Alright Number VI we will agree to have this project be kept secretly, but in the meantime we must gather our test subjects together in order for our project to commence."

"Hmm…yes you are quite right." Vexen replied while he rubbed his chin. Averting his gaze away from his assistant, he peered at the behemoth known as Lexaeus. "Well Number V, is it alright if we borrow your bulking body in order to round up Number VIII and Number IX?"

Glancing at Zexion out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Nobody held no disagreements with Vexen's compromise as the giant Nobody merely nodded his head before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Well now the plot thickens! Now that everyone knows who the victims will be, you guys will now know which two Nobodies the story will be based about. Ah, but also there will be more surprises coming in store for these two like rivals, dilemmas, and other things along those lines. So I really hope I get reviews for this story because I absolutely love this new story that I have created inside my head and are presenting to you guys for your enjoyment. So please review this, I would really like to hear what you guys think of my story so far. P.S. I might briefly put Xion into the story but only a tiny bit okay. So for all those Xion fans out there I am sorry but I barely know her still until the game comes out to America.

And to some of you readers who like some of the characters that I insulted in this story, I apologize because I just wrote it in here just for kicks for the story, so don't take too much offense to some of my comments ok.

But the next chapter will be based on Demyx and Axel titled: The Subjects

Well until next time my fellow readers this is animearlinefreak signing out.

Ja ne!


	3. The Subjects

Hello everyone, I'm so glad that I got a review for this story because I was starting to believe that no one liked this story. That sadden me, but hey at least I got a few people that put this on favorite stories and story alert which makes me so happy!

Well onto random news, I cosplayed as Demyx for Akon this year and I rock as him because I got ton of pictures taken. I even had the sitar! Yeah that was so much fun. Shot even my boyfriend cosplayed as Axel and Zexion so I guess you guys could say that we probably took quite a bit of yaoi pictures together, that was so much fun!

Well enough rambling from me, I am pretty sure you guys want to read more of this story right? Well let's get this thing started shall we?

Warning some of the characters are probably going to be OOC k.

Nobody's Love

Previously on Nobody's Love: Glancing at Zexion out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Nobody held no disagreements with Vexen's compromise as the giant Nobody merely nodded his head before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Chapter Three: The Subjects

(Earlier that day)

As it neared the wee early hours of eight o'clock, the skies outside of Castle Oblivion were as dark and dank as every passing day that The World That Never Was has ever had. From the brightly lit neon signs hanging above the many buildings in the quiet city to the ominous aura that the heart shaped moon gave off, it was quite an interesting yet spooky place for anybody to live in. However, if there ever was an outsider who never lived in The World That Never Was would soon find this world of looming darkness a bit frightening and bizarre, but for the Nobodies that lived there on a day to day bases on the other hand would see their black dimension as just another average day.

Of course no one lived in that city except for thirteen nobodies inside that very castle while the city itself was abandoned from any human or nobody contact. But aside from that shocking news, although this world was always shrouded in complete darkness making the Nobody resident's be out of touch with time, they would be able to know when it was am or pm by simply looking at the clocks spread throughout the entire castle. Although this method of telling time was pretty mundane and rather boring, it was but their only way of differentiating night from day.

Now inside the massive fortress laid thirteen sleeping nobodies all nestled soundlessly inside their bedrooms. But now that morning has arrived, the halls will soon be loud with voices echoing off of the white walls of the castle. A creak was heard from one door followed shortly after by another as all the rested nobodies left their bedrooms all heading toward the kitchen to grab themselves something to eat. However as everyone had piled out of their bedrooms, there were two Nobodies absent from the clamorous corridors. In fact they were still asleep in their beds.

In one room it was blindingly bright from the blue walls and the blue carpet floor that clashed with the castle's painfully brilliant white walls. Inside the room it was filled aquatic figurines of many different underwater wildlife, while the room was clad with posters of bands and group photos of the all the organization members. In the corner of the room rested a huge stereo on top of big dresser, a huge walk in closet on the left side of the room as well as a nice bathroom on the same side, and of course a king size bed with blue comforters, pillows, and a dark blue canopy hanging over it on the right side of the room along with a nightstand.

The other room that was a little ways down from this room had blood red walls that also shed some color to the piercingly bright walls of Castle Oblivion. But unlike the blue bedroom that had posters and knick knacks, this one had candles, candlesticks, and incenses all around the room. On the left side of the room laid a king size bed with a nightstand with red comforters, pillows, and above the headboard was two identical chakrams. On the right was a walk in closet, a spacious bathroom, and on the wall in between the room rested a big screen tv with a game console with numerous games spread all across the red carpet floor.

Though it seemed that these two nobodies had the good life after hearing about all the nice stuff that they have in their bedrooms, they like all other members of the organization were not around too much to enjoy them. The reason being was because of the missions that their leader Xemnas had assigned for every nobody to scout out other worlds in search for wondrous hearts that they could use in order to create Kingdom Hearts. Although many of the nobodies had not a lingering thought of what Number I was going to do once they collected so many hearts, they at least knew that they would at least achieve their goal of obtaining a heart for themselves.

Back to the two nobodies asleep in their rooms. While one was cradling a nice blue sitar in his hands and muttering three words that sounded remotely to _"dance water dance," _the other had a large red body pillow between his legs and was snoozing lightly with slight drool coming from his mouth. Though both nobodies had two different sleeping habits, the both of them were going to have their lives entangled together whether it be for the better or for worse to come.

On each of their nightstands laid a black alarm clock that read in big bold numbers the time of '_Eight-Twenty Two.' _At that particular moment in time both alarm clocks went off simultaneously as the owners both took different actions in shutting the contraption off. While one groaned and lazily dropped their hand on the snooze button and slowly rose from their bed, the other angrily pounded their alarm clock off and begrudgingly arose from their bed.

The one that clutched a sitar in his hands while he slept simply yawned and stretched his limbs as he grabbed the string instrument and placed it in the corner where his stereo was. Once doing this, he went to his closet picking out one of the many uniforms that the Organization had supplied for everyone before heading to the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, the showerhead was immediately turned on. The knob to the right was tinkered with more so then the left knob as the boy had then stripped out of his gray tank top and boxers before slipping into the water himself. As the water rushed over his slight six pack body, the man's aquamarine eyes closed shut as his muscles relaxed underneath the cool water. Loving how the water cascaded down his entire body, the boy just stood in the shower relishing in the element in which he loved and controlled.

As a few minutes transpired, the youth finally reached for the shampoo bottle and began working the shampoo into his sandy-blonde hair. After gently scrubbing his head for a good long minute and a half, he grabbed for another bottle that was labeled body wash as he also reached for the scrubbier and began lathering his body up with soap sods. Minutes passed before all soap and shampoo was completely gone from his body as he turned off the water before merging from the shower.

It was then that the nobody began to dry himself off with the towel that was neatly placed on the bathroom counter before he moved on to his hair. Once dry, he wrapped the towel around his slightly skinny body as he grabbed the gel on the counter. Smirking to himself the nobody worked the gel into his hair as his trademark mullet like hairstyle came to life. Upon successfully finishing his hair, he washed the gel off his hands before he dressed himself and was out the door in a flash.

The other nobody a few doors down and across the hall on the other hand was slowly getting himself ready. Upon waking up, he sauntered toward his closet and peered into it to find his uniform only to see not a single one on a hanger. Puzzled and still a bit sleepy having not fully awaken himself up completely, he searched through his closet for any black coat to wear.

After averting his gaze from the hangers to the floor, he found what he was looking for. But upon further inspecting it, he also noticed that it was in fact dirty and reeked of sweat. His face cringed into that a scowl as he threw the dirty article of clothing out of his closet as he continued to scout for another uniform that would hopeful be clean and not dirty. Four and half minutes later, the boy emerged from the closet with a smug smirk on his face after finding a somewhat clean uniform that didn't smell as he entered his bathroom with a metal note to have Larxene do his laundry later.

As the nobody finally made it to the restroom he immediately stripped off his boxers as he jumped his skinny lanky body into the shower before turning any of the knobs on first. When he was inside, he grimaced at the two knobs that would rain down the one element he hated the most. Upon taking deep breathes, he slowly turned the knobs only to hiss at how cold the water was once it came out. Cursing at himself for not waiting outside of the shower before slipping in first, he then turned the left knob all the way around in order to feel the intense heat he loved and controlled except without the flames present of course.

Soon after the boy worked both the shampoo and body wash all over his body and rinsed it off of him rather quickly in order to get himself out of the water and dry himself off a lot quicker. Though he did not like the idea of smelling like a foot, he would rather shower himself with a element he despised then to go around smelling like he came from the garbage dump. After he dried and dressed himself, he came his favorite thing he loved to do. Shaking his head wildly, the redhead with long shoulder length hair grabbed his favorite gallon of gel and began applying the gunk to his head. This took him a total of five minutes to do before he got his hair into the wild spiky mane he had always kept it in. His emerald eyes smirked at his sexy appearance as he dashed out of his bedroom in order to go eat breakfast.

But while the redhead was eager enough to eat the first meal of the day, he however should've seen the flash of something fast and blurry coming in his direction. Before the boy even took a few steps out of his bedroom, his body was collided into another nobodies body. Groaning and moaning from the sudden impact, he averted his gaze to the one sprawled out over his body. After inspecting the nobody's face and hair he recognized immediately who crashed into him. Pushing the other boy's body off of his, he stood up from the ground and pointed an accusing finger at the one still on the floor.

"Demyx can't you watch where your running you couldn't have killed me!" Flames roared from behind the boy who controlled fire as the boy now known as Demyx stared at the enraged boy with fear.

"I-I'm s-sorry Axel but I-I didn't see where I was g-going-" Stuttering and sputtering like an idiot, Demyx couldn't make his sentence come out of his lips the way that he wanted it to. Feeling rather foolish for sounding dumb and for not looking out where he was going, he did the one thing that he believed that would help the situation better. He bowed.

Unfortunately for the simpleton Demyx, Axel did not like the water bender's gesture of forgiveness. Raising his arms from his sides, he used some of his energy to summon his chakrams from his bedroom. The silver-red wheels spun around his fingertips as they gracefully landed in his hands. Flames circled around his hands before they flickered away in an instant. It was at that precise moment that Axel grinned at the scared boy with his devilish grin that stretched out to his entire visage making the fire bender appear wicked.

It was then that Number IX decided it was best to high tail it out of there. Stumbling only slightly upon rising to his feet, the Melodious Nocturne ducked when he heard the spinning chakrams whiz toward his head. Growls were heard soon after as the duo wheels were once again hurled at his darting body. Dodging and ducking every single assault, the nobody reached the staircase leading to the kitchen. Relief washed over his countenance as he descended the stairs with the Flurry of Dancing Flames hot on his tail.

It seemed he was close to his destination to avoid being assaulted however as the nobody took the last steps down the stairs, he was unlucky enough to not dodge one of the spinning wheels knocking him to the floor. A wail escaped past his lips as he winced from the impact the weapon made upon him. Several chuckles were audible enough to be heard from the very room he was running to as he lowered his head to the ground a feeling that remotely resembled to that of embarrassment and shame. A thump to the head was inflicted onto his already bruised head as Axel entered the room where the laughing was coming from. Thinking of reconsidering to eating breakfast, he was stopped in his tracks when a nobody called out to him.

"Yo Demyx! Come on inside before your breakfast gets cold."

An amiable greeting, a sling of a nobody's arm around his shoulders, and a low grumble in his stomach was all that it took for the Melodious Nocturne to head into the kitchen for some food. Inside the overly crowded room was nearly all the members of Organization Thirteen each either stuffing their faces with food, gobble down an abundant amount of food, or simply politely eating their meal with more etiquette than most of the other members. Demyx however, feel into the category of stuffing his face with food.

While some of the members ate more than one serving of food for breakfast every morning, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Roxas, and Axel were the five nobodies who barely eat one serving of food each morning. It was no wonder why their bodies were so skinny than the other members of the Organization.

Lifting his fork from the side of his plate, Demyx dug into his plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Enjoying how tasty his meal was, the sandy-blonde was however oblivious to the evil glare being thrown at him from across the table. With a crazed smirk speared across their visage, the nobody leaned back into their chair stretching their long legs underneath the big table and in one swift kick they successfully kicked the chair backwards making a certain water bender crash into the ground with a loud thump. A painful _'Oww'_ passed his lips as he scrambled from the floor to see who kicked his chair over. However once he found the culprit responsible for his painful fall, he instantly regretted ever showing up for breakfast.

"Oh did Dem-Dem accidentally fall out of his chair again?"

The sweet nectar like voice made Demyx's skin prickle as he stared in horror at the only female organization member. That vile woman laughed sadistically as she mockingly put her hands on her hips. Swaying her hips left and right in an exotic manner, she went around the table and stopped in front of Demyx's chair. Her lips parted as she gently picked up the boy with her godly strength as she gently whispered in his ear.

"But I know a way to fix it to where you won't be able to fall out of it again."

Magically summoning her knives, she let one press against his throat dangerously. Grimacing from the menacing knife piercing his tanned skin, the nobody clenched his eyes shut awaiting for the girl to finish him off. However what happened next was something Demyx should've expected to happen. One second he was seeing his nonexistent life flash before his life, and the next second was when a gun was aimed at the girl's temple with a demanding voice booming from his savior's mouth.

"Enough Larx leave the kid alone!"

The gun was cocked ready to put a nice bullet into her skull before the girl growled and obeyed the gun welder. Glancing at Demyx briefly, she screamed into his face.

"You won't have your bodyguard around you forever." The enraged female screeched as she removed her knife away from Number IX's throat before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Moments transpired before the boy began to breath again as he took shaky breaths of air into his lungs. Scared from nearly having a near death experience, Xigbar opened a portal up in order to put his gun away before he embraced the shivering nobody. His tremors subsided soon after as Number II released his hold on Number IX as they both went back to their breakfast. But before the poor nobody could even put his fork with food on it in his mouth, the Superior spoke to everyone still remaining at the table.

"My fellow Nobodies, I believe it is time that we have a meeting regarding our plans on Kingdom Hearts." In a flash the Superior was gone as everyone groaned at not finishing their meal. One by one the nobodies disappeared into their own black portals as the last remaining nobody stared at the place where Demyx had been. Shaking his unruly red spiky hair, the nobody as well disappeared into a portal of his own without another thought of the Melodious Nocturne.

(Rewind to the beginning of breakfast in Axel's prove)

As all of this unfortunate befall Demyx, Axel on the other hand was also not having a wondrous time with his buddy Roxas. After his assault on the water bender, Axel refrained from taking his usual spot across from Larxene as he instead found an empty chair near Number XIII which earned him an evil glare from the female member in which case he chose to ignore. Smiling to himself for his luck, he plopped himself down in the seat as he greeted the usually brooding nobody.

"Hello there Roxy did you have a nice sleep?"

No answers were spoken as Axel sighed. He figured he wouldn't get a response from the young nobody, but he was unwilling to give him. Deciding to change the subject, he placed his elbow on the table propping his head up by having his hand support him.

"How are you liking Castle Oblivion?"

Still not a single utter of a peep came from the boy's lips as he silently eat his meal in front of him. Having a feeling that closely resembled loneliness, Axel decided to try again later as he finally began to pick and eat at his food. Though the nobody took only a few bits of his food before he heard an uproar coming from the direction to his right. Peering over the many heads of the organization members, he blanched when he saw Larxene picking on Demyx.

He saw how her hips swayed left and right in that seductive way she would always do to him as she picked up the poor kid pressing one of her knives to his throat. Not understanding what his body was doing, he rose from his seat about ready to teach the girl a lesson when he spotted Number II hold his weapon dangerously to her temple. Words were exchanged as she released her prey before disappearing in a dark portal.

It was then seconds later did Demyx break down in front of the majority of the organization. A sharp pain flowed through Axel's body as he stared at the nobody on the ground being comforted by Xigbar. Maybe it was the feeling of guilt for switching seats with Demyx or maybe it was jealousy from Xigbar supporting him, but whatever it was Axel ignored the odd feeling like thing as the Superior's voice break through everyone's thoughts in the room as one by one everyone went to the meeting room. Glancing in the place where Demyx was but seconds ago, the red head left the room without another thought lingering on the nobody.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

As everyone made their way to The Hall That Never Was, Axel was surprised to find that

he wasn't the only nobody to arrive to the meeting room late which was unusual for him. While he situated himself on his high chair, he spotted Larxene walk in the room with a satisfied smirk on her countenance as she approached her chair. Mentally Axel rolled his eyes at her merriment figuring that the Savage Nymph had her fun with another nobody. It was but moments later Number VIII received his answer as he saw Vexen arrive late while muttering incoherent things to himself about one thing or another. Obviously Number VI was so lost in his own world to notice the weird stares he was receiving from the other organization members.

Five minutes later after Vexen plopped down into his seat was when the Superior decided to make his grand entry by teleporting himself to his chair. The instant that the smoke cleared everyone's eyes averted toward Number I. Even the sometimes rebellious Axel had his attention on the Superior although his thoughts were miles away elsewhere. One thought that crossed his mind was how Xemnas would always arrive late to his meetings when he was always the first to leave. This thought made Axel cringed from disgust as he finally brought his attention back to the meeting. However as soon as the Flurry of Dancing Flames caught tail end of Xemnas's speech was when Axel believed he should contribute something to the conversation.

"Oh come on Xemnas, you have been saying that for the past couple of years. How much longer are we going to wait?"

All eyes landed on Axel's body as the red head felt a bit uneasy from everyone's stares. But being the laidback kind of nobody he was, he simply shrugged off their stares as he faced Xemnas. However what Axel didn't realize was that the Superior would be throwing him an question that he himself could not answer.

"So what is your take on this Number VIII?" Xemnas asked while he raised a silver-white eyebrow in Axel's direction who only sighed.

'_Damn I should have seen this coming from Xemnas.'_ Cursing profanities inside his cranium, Axel wished at that second that he wasn't called upon to answer a complex question. Whacking his brain for anything that would be helpful or useful in order to obtain a heart for everyone, his mind came out blank as he resorted to simply telling his Superior he did not know and ask Xemnas with another question instead.

"I have no real answer for your question but may I ask? Isn't there another way of achieving our goal than with just Kingdom Hearts?"

Silence had made its presence in The Hall That Never Was as each and every member pondered on Number VIII's question. Even Axel himself was surprised that received such a response from every organization member.

(Before the meeting Demyx's prove)

As the water bender entered the meeting room, Demyx had already pulled himself together preparing himself for another long and boring meeting. While he sat in his high chair waiting for everyone to show up, he was shocked to see that the fire bender wasn't present just yet. In fact, he also noticed that Larxene, Vexen, and the Superior wasn't there yet. Although he wasn't concerned about the Superior's, Larxene's, and Vexen's absence, he however was wondering where Axel was.

Normally Number VIII would come to the meetings early, so early that barely anyone would be there. But as Demyx pondered on that thought his face cracked into a smile as he thought of Axel. Finding it rather humorous that no matter how rebellious the Flurry of Dancing Flames could be, the fire bender would make an effort to arrive early to nearly every meeting that Xemnas has ever held. Maybe it was his way to prove that he was responsible and an important excess to Organization Thirteen Demyx didn't know for sure, but whatever the reason it was Demyx was glad that Axel was there for the organization and only wished that he could do the same as well.

Fortunately for Demyx, the sandy-blonde saw the redhead transport himself to the meeting room before the Superior could get here himself. A sigh escaped passed his lips as a moment of relief was bestowed to the musician. But just as soon as relief had nestled itself in a cozy nest, it was immediately gone replaced with horror instead upon one of the absent nobodies entering The Hall That Never Was.

A sinister smirk, a pair of blue-green irises, and blond hair that resembled two small arches was all the details Demyx needed to see to know who the nobody was. As the girl nobody made her way to her chair with an air of accomplishment, Demyx had cringed with fear remembering the situation that happen between the two earlier that day.

Another second went by as the doors to The Hall That Never Was opened as the Chilly Academic marched into the room breaking the musician out of his thoughts. As Demyx peered down at Number IV, he noticed how Vexen's lips would move continuously as he pasted Demyx to get to his seat. Chuckling to himself, Demyx found it funny how Vexen would sometimes get lost inside his own little world while doing ordinary things like going to his chair in the meeting room. Though at the same time, Demyx was also quite impressed that Vexen could ponder over something and still be able to maintain simple tasks with ease.

As the members waited for another five minutes, their leader then arrived in the room in the same old fashion he would always do by teleporting himself to his chair. Once the meeting had initiated everyone's one full attention was focused on Number I. Well at least that was what everyone assumed.

While Axel was off in dreamland, Demyx as well had his mind elsewhere from the current meeting going on. However his daydreaming didn't last long before a certain redhead spoke to Xemnas. But unlike most nobodies who conversed with Number I, Axel was one of the very first to actually question their leader about Kingdom Hearts. Silence quieted the entire room as everyone pondered on what Axel had said. Even Demyx who hardly ever put much thought about what Kingdom Hearts is and how it will get them their hearts, now really questioned what other methods could be done in order to get them a heart.

It wasn't until Number II broke everyone out of their thoughts did everyone begin bringing their own opinions to Xemnas including Number IX. Of course this didn't settle well with the Superior who always had all the organization members thinking solely about Kingdom Hearts. But still though, it made Number VIII flattered to know that he wasn't the only one who actually wanted to reconsider a different plan in order to obtain their hearts. What was even more flattering for the fire starter however was when he heard Demyx speak on his behave. Axel made sure to pay close attention to the sandy-blonde nobody who never spoke out in meetings nor spoke out for anything for that matter.

But as the meeting progressed, Axel had once again tuned out of it as his attention this time was focused on the youngest member of the organization. Seeing how bored and uninterested Number XIII was when he answered their leader's question, Number VIII made a mental note to talk to Roxas about this once the meeting has come to an end.

Luckily for Axel, the meeting came to an end when Xemnas found that no one was really discussing their goal Kingdom Hearts nor seem to care about it at the moment. As the meeting came to an adjourn, Axel immediately stalked the young blonde. But unfortunately, Roxas didn't like the older nobody being his shadow. Growing more and more furious by the second, Number XIII stopped walking in order to turn around and face Axel. But from the location where he stopped, it was odd that the two somehow ended up in front of the pyromaniac's room.

"Why do have to stalk me?" Roxas's voice broke out of the silence as the redhead winced from the sheer loudness of the teen's voice. Lowering his gaze to meet Number XIII's gaze, he told him his answer.

"I'm just following you because I wanted to know why you do not participate with meetings or with any of the organization members."

A crowd of nobodies was forming as Roxas averted his eyes away from the pyromaniac to the crowd itself. It wasn't long before the boy felt or rather assumed he had the feeling of embarrassment swell up inside of him as he turned to the older nobody. Making a gesture to the room behind him, Axel easily deciphered what the blonde spiky haired youth was referring to as the two entered the room leaving the group of nobodies out in the corridor. All had left but only one nobody who accidentally stumbled upon the scene stayed as he eavesdropped on the boy's conversation courteously of the two nobodies leaving the door wide open.

However once they were inside Axel's room, no sound was made. Awkwardness had settled in place of the silence as the two nobodies stared off into space. While one nobody was trying to find a best way to avoid the conversation that the other wanted to hear, the other was trying to find a great way to strike up a conversation in order to get the other nobody to feel more comfortable inside Castle Oblivion. But the more quiet it became between the two of them, the more Roxas grew irritated until he couldn't take it no more. Clenching and unclenching his fists, the Key of Destiny stood his ground and finally decided to speak.

"You want to know why I don't participate in meetings or socialize with any of the members?" Turning to the redhead, he received a nod from him as he continued. "The reason for that is because I don't know anything about this world or anything about myself, so that's why I don't want to be around you or any of the nobodies." Looking up from the ground, he stared into Axel's emerald hues. "Are you satisfied now?"

Grief held tightly on Axel's nonexistent heart as he stared at Roxas. It wasn't long until his sadness was replaced with uncontrollable anger. Confusion clouded his mind as he contemplated on what Roxas had said to him. But the more he thought of what the spiky haired blonde had said, the more confused he became.

"But why do you distance yourself from us? Are we not allies?"

As abrupt as his question was asked, the young nobody's anger heightened toward the redhead. Irritated for the Flurry of Dancing Flame's obnoxious pestering, Number XIII stomped his foot down on Axel's red carpet as he roared out his response.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? HAVEN'T I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY ANSWER? WHY SHOULD I REPEAT MY ANSWER TO AN INCOMPETENT NOBODY?" Rolling his electric blue irises at Number VIII, he created a dark portal as he left the room with Axel inside of it.

The nobody that was left behind merely "hmpthed" at the Key of Destiny's actions as he plopped himself down on his bed. As he made himself comfortable on his bed, Axel's gaze was in the place where Roxas had been just seconds ago. And in Axel's intense gaze was a distinct emotion that closely resembled passion in them.

(Demyx's point of view during the rest of the meeting and afterwards)

After the fiasco with the Superior, Demyx decided it was best to stay out of the rest of the conversations as he seat back and listened in and out of everyone's conversations. Like Axel, the water bender found it rather boring to hear everyone's opinions on the matter concerning Kingdom Hearts but at the same time, he found himself laughing at some of the responses some of the members had said.

But as the meeting progressed and finally ended, Number IX had found himself in the mist of falling asleep. Though when he at last brought his attention to the meeting at hand, he noticed that the rest of the members either teleported away or used the doors to exit. Pondering for a second on where he should go, his stomach gave him the answer he needed. Deciding to use a dark portal, he exited The Hall That Never Was and made his way to the kitchen.

Upon opening the dark portal, he looked around finding himself just outside the scullery. Images of this morning resurfaced through his mind as Demyx resisted the urge to swallow the lump in his throat. Straightening up his back, the musician marched into the kitchen that lead to the dinning room where he expected his food from this morning still awaited. However once he reached the table and spotted the place where he was sitting in this morning, he noticed that his plate held no food and in place of the food were crumbs. Averting his gaze to the other plates on the table, he realized that they were all eaten from and only crumbs had remained.

Shocked that all the food was gone and depressed that his stomach was empty, he decided he was going to eat something else. Reentering the kitchen, he searched through the pantries for some snacks. After rummaging through a couple pantries, he spotted the snacks that he was looking for. A smile graced his face as he retrieved his precious snacks. But just as soon as he broke the seal to the snacks, they were instantly taken away from him and in front of the Melodious Nocturne was a menacing looking Number III.

"How dare you eat junk food when you just ate breakfast. Is my cooking not nourishing and appealing to your taste buds?" Gripping the bag of goodies in his grasp, Demyx starred in horror at the mistreatment his snacks were receiving.

"B-But I didn't get to finish my food because it was gone by the time I came back." Trying desperately to get his goodies back, his attempts were futile because Xaldin raised the snacks higher so that they were out of his reach. With the other hand, he jabbed the poor nobody in the chest as he barked into Demyx's visage.

"Silence, you dare lie to Number III?"

Demyx winced from not only the sheer volume of Xaldin's voice, but also from the sharp jab his chest received from the stronger nobody. Shrinking back from Xaldin's massive towering body, Number IX decided it was best to leave. Slowly he moved his body backwards cautiously to not only try to escape, but to also not alert the big nobody that he was departing. Alas his actions were immediately noticed by the angered Whirlwind Lancer who summoned his lances prepared to slice and chop poor Demyx into little tiny pieces.

"Where do you think your going?"

Flinching from the sudden roar, the water bender who was infamous for being known as cowardly created a portal just as soon as one of six lances was hurled his way. And with a last call, the musician heard Xaldin say something about Demyx not having dinner before he disappeared from the scullery completely and entering into the safe location in which he called his bedroom.

Minutes passed as Demyx patiently waited for the destruction of Xaldin's wrath to die down from outside of his door. Silently thanking Xemnas for installing element barriers for everyone's rooms, the Melodious Nocturne finally released the breath that he did not know that he was holding out once he heard no more disturbance from Number III. In and out, Demyx took slow intakes and outtakes breath out of his body as he began to find relieve from the absence of the Whirlwind Lancer's presence.

Another moment slide on by as Number IX prepared himself in order to open his bedroom door. Cautiously turning the doorknob, his aquamarine hues searched for any sign of the wind bender's presence. Upon cracking the door further, he realized there was not even a trace of the black haired nobody. Smiling to himself, the sandy-blonde nobody opened the door all the way happy that there was no longer a nobody chasing him.

Feeling like the situation called for a celebration, he summoned his sitar in order to do just that. His gloved hands moved across the surface of his string instrument admiring its beauty before they slide across the instrument's strings hearing the pleasant sound that resounded from the very sitar itself. His smile widened as his hands seem to become possessed by the said instrument as they plucked the strings over and over. Higher and higher the notes carried along as a strange and haunting tone emitted from the weapon that the water bender used in battle. It was then that the nobody began to sing. At first it was soft then it grew louder and then finally his voice turned merry as well as the beat being played on the sitar. As the singing and strumming progressed, his eyes gleamed with an emotion that closely resembled that of a dedicated and passionate musician. Unknown to the lone singing nobody, another had eavesdropped on his little concert before disappearing out of sight.

A hour had transpired as both Axel and Demyx had remained in their bedrooms and away from any nobody contact. Unaware of a certain scheme an ashy-blonde had up his sleeve, they were also oblivious that a certain behemoth was on a mission to retrieve the two for the new project. And it's first victim was the musician Demyx.

Teleporting himself into Number IX's bedroom, the smaller nobody screamed at the sudden appearance of Lexaeus. His sitar that he was holding immediately vanished from his grasp as his body clumsily fell off of his bed. Startled by the guest he acquired, Demyx was thankful at the moment to not possess a heart. For if he had one, he was sure he would've died due to Number V's random appearance.

"Lexaeus w-what are you doing here?" Trying to maintain some kind of composure, the sandy-blonde shakily stood up from the place where his body landed on the carpet as his lips slightly quivered. Demyx's act of "bravery" did not even make the giant flinch as he just grabbed the slim nobody and ordering him to come.

Struggling a bit in his hold, Demyx wasn't too comfortable about being man handled. Yanking, twisting, and turning his body every which way, he was unaware of the dark portal swallowing him and Number V's bodies until it was too late. Clasping his eyes shut, he shivered as the cold transportation of darkness made a rip through time and space before arriving to the other location. Expecting he was at the place where the giant wanted to desperately take him, he peered through the slits of his eyes only to find in his field of vision red. Puzzled by the bright color he saw before him, he strained his eyes more to see only to find a peeved redhead.

"What the hell are you doing here Number V?"

Axel's voice pierced through Demyx's shock and weariness as Number IX finally found his voice to speak.

"Axel?"

Averting his emerald hue's to the sandy-blonde in his grasp, Axel was a bit taken back seeing Lexaeus having a hold of Demyx.

"Demyx what the heck are you doing with Lexaeus?"

The mullet haired youth chuckled to himself as he asked himself that very same question. Why would Number V want him? He knew never to mess with any of the huge bulking nobodies in the organization so why was he captured and in the arms of the Silent Hero? Was today one of his most unluckiest of days for the sandy-blonde in order to invoke the wrath of so many nobodies including Axel? Probably so. But bringing himself from his thoughts, Demyx gave Axel an answer.

"That's what I want to know."

This was however not the answer Axel was expecting. Like the flames from a blazing fire, Number VIII's anger rose due to the confusing situation. Getting into the same stance as he did earlier that day, he summoned his chakras prepared to beat Number V up if he wasn't going to receive any answers.

"Now let me ask you one more time, what are you doing here Lexaeus?"

Again he got no response from the Silent Hero who looked as impassive as usual. This only further irritated the redhead who chunked his weapons and the defensive-less nobody. Seeing the spinning hell wheels heading in his direction, Number V merely dodged the duo weapons as his captive shrieked. The weapons soon returned to their owner as he held them above his head and slightly heaved from the abrupt exercise.

"Damn it!"

Axel screamed as flames immediately surrounded them this only caused the water bender to groan. And it was then at that precise moment when Axel began his assault on Lexaeus. Slashing and throwing his weapons every which way in order to at least graze Number V, he was also wearing his body down at the same time. His breaths became more deep as he continued to attack him. However in the end, the one that was left standing and being victorious was the Silent Hero with Demyx putting out the flames. And it was at the Flurry of Dancing Flame's weaken state was when Lexaeus decided to struck.

Scooping up the tired fire bender's body, Lexaeus made another portal of darkness as he now carried two captives. A slight ghost of a smile appeared on his visage before it disappeared out of sight upon exiting the portal. And what greeted the trio was two other nobodies each with a pleasing smile on their faces. Both seemed amiable but even Demyx and Axel knew never to trust them. Approaching the kidnapped nobodies, one of the nobodies stretched out his hand toward the two with a psychotic grin.

"Hello gentlemen. I believe we have much to discuss about the plans me, Zexion, and Lexaeus have in store for you two."

End!

Just Kidding!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Well there you have it folks, the end to chapter three is finally here and updated. I hope you guys enjoy this story and are looking forward to the following chapter. I hope I didn't offend anyone by having poor Demyx being tortured by quite a few nobodies. I'm sorry I couldn't help it but that is how I believe what happens to him nearly every waking day.

And to those out there that was hoping I finally updated my other story I have to say that I am really sorry that I haven't even completed that one just yet. But I got at least half of it done, so hopefully this year I'll finally finish that chapter at least.

But for the other story, I am sad to state that I don't know when I'll update the last chapter, that's right. Behind the Scenes: LeafeKnights will be concluding soon once I decide when I want to do that chapter. So sorry guys.

Well until next time, I hope to hear from you guys for this story and be on the look out for the next chapter coming soon called "The Discussion"

Until next time everyone Ja'ne!


	4. The Discussion

Hello to all you game lovers out there, animearlinefreak is back so sound the alarms! Okay enough with the craziness. Hi folks I am back from my long time of not being able to update this story or any of my stories so I hope none of you guys are sadden by that. But I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter that I had to redo because my hard drive crashed and now I have to start over from scratch once again. Enjoy!

Some of the characters might be OOC, just a helpful note!

Nobody's Love

Previous on Nobody's Love: "Hello gentlemen. I believe we have much to discuss about the plans me, Zexion, and Lexaeus have in store for you two."

Chapter Four: The Discussion

As soon as those words left the scientist's lips, the whole room was engulfed in an uncomfortable silence. Although the Nobodies were use to the castle being quiet due to the fact that only thirteen people inhabit the entire facility, it was however different this time around because the topic at hand was a very odd one indeed. Of course it was not strange whenever they were summoned to The Hall That Never Was by their superior; it was though peculiar that three of their high ranked members would randomly take them to Number IV's laboratory with force and in secrecy.

Though there have been cases in the past where the Chilly Academic would use Axel or Demyx or any of the other organization members (minus Xemnas and Saix) as test subjects, this did come to the water and fire bender's minds as they instinctively flinched on the inside from remembering the terrible experiences with Vexen's so called experiments. Wondering what exactly the three had in store for them, Axel being the braver of the two, asked Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen what they were planning to do with them.

"Although I know that Vexen has done bizarre experiments in the past with nearly everyone in the organization, I gotta ask…" Pausing in the middle of his speech, he averted his gaze to the ashy blonde nobody. "Why are the three of you cooperating together and what does this have to do with me and Demyx?" A nervous nod came from the captured sandy blonde as the room was once again bathed in quietness, however this time the three capturers chose to remain silent. This of course made the Melodious Nocturne and the Flurry of Dancing Flames quite antsy for an answer.

But lucky for the two of them the nobodies didn't have to wait for very much longer because the one who decided to break the ice was the one nobody who said very few words out of everyone inside the castle.

"What Number IV is trying to say is that we would like to use you both in an experiment together in order to see if we can get two nobodies to obtain a heart with a similar activity."

Again another awkward silence filled the room only this time however, both Demyx and Axel shared a confused look. This of course didn't help the trio abductors from inwardly groan for picking such clueless guinea pigs. Deciding to try a different approach, the three whacked their minds together in order to come up with something efficient and simple for the two nobodies to understand. While they were conversing with each other, both Axel and Demyx stared at the three with wary eyes. But after several minutes went by, Number VIII grew impatient with waiting and thus began tapping his foot on the floor. This little action did however cause Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion to turn around and glare at Axel.

"I hate to interrupt your little discussion but I am getting rather tired of waiting for an answer so if you guys could like call or buzz me whenever you're ready feel free to." And with that said Axel swiftly turned around making his way toward the exit however when he was heading toward the door he heard Vexen shout a command to Lexaeus.

"Number V do not let him get away, we need the both of them in order for this experiment to work!" At once the Silent Hero had opened a portal to catch him and just like that he successfully teleported himself in front of the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Grabbing both of Axel's forearms, the fire bender squirmed in his grasp as he was once again dragged back to Zexion and Vexion. As they passed Demyx, Lexaeus gave him a look that clearly stated that if he were to try to escape he would hunt him down. The message seem to get through with Number IX because of the scared look in his eyes as well as the sharp in take of breath Demyx took before he nodded his head to Lexaeus. A rare smile appeared on the Silent Hero's face as he let go of Axel and resumed his place with Zexion and Vexion.

This time it was Zexion who decided to explain to Demyx and Axel what their experiment was about. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat in order to get everyone's undivided attention. As everyone's eyes looked his way that is when Zexion began to speak.

"As you both may have already assumed, we have taken the liberty of using you both as an experiment to see whether we can achieve getting a heart for ourselves." Pausing in the middle of his speech, he lifted his head up in order to see if everyone was listening. Instead of being greeted by confused or understanding stares; all he saw was bunch of unfriendly glares. Rolling his blue topaz eyes at their reaction, he resumed talking. "But what Vexen failed to explain to you two was that we will have you two be together in a more intimate sort of way." To put an emphasis on what he was implying, he uncharacteristically winked at Demyx and Axel.

One by one, Numbers IV, V, VIII, IX cringed from the bizarre behavior that Zexion had displayed to them all. Although it was apparent what the silver-violet haired nobody was implying by his little gesture, it was still odd see him show such flirtatious mannerism when he always had a stoic and quite disposition about himself. It was but only a few milliseconds later when the fire and water bender regained their senses was the moment that they decided to approach the subject openly with their own opinions as well.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA I AM NOT A HOMO!" Pausing momentarily to glance back at Demyx, Axel pointed a finger at the water bender. "I'M NOT SURE ABOUT NUMBER IX THOUGH, BUT I AM CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO BE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH A GUY!"

"HEY!" Demyx shouted at Axel a bit offended by his remark. Although he liked Axel as a comrade and looked up to him, he never before ever considered wanting Axel as anything but maybe a friend to say the least. But now that his sexuality was insulted, the Melodious Nocturne found that he should say thing to clear that up. But as soon as he had the courage to speak, he was cut off by Number IV.

"Axel it doesn't matter whether you like males or females, all that matters is the research that we plan to gather from your experience with Number IX."

A shiver ran down both Demyx and Axel's spine at the mention of "experience" as they slowly turned toward each other. Though they hated the entire idea of being in a "close" relationship with each other, in the back of their minds they were relieved that the three had chose a good-looking partner at least. But as soon as that thought bubble entered the Flurry of Dancing Flames head another one came in its place.

"_If they thought of Demyx being a capable partner for me then why haven't they expanded it further and instead think of having Roxas be my partner." _A frown made itself visible on the redhead's countenance as he continued to ponder and pout. But unbeknownst to Number VIII, Number XI was staring at him with intense curiosity. _"Yes they should've had Roxas instead because not only is he cuter, but I could be the one to break his cold exterior." _A daydream like smile appeared on Axel's face as this thought processed through his brain. But while he fantasized, he failed to hear Demyx trying to bring him back to The World That Never Was.

"Hey Axel are you alright, you have this weird look on your face. Hey Axel! ANSWER ME ALREADY!" Demyx finally shouted only this time instead of calling out his name he used force behind his words. Although Number IX wasn't the type of nobody to resort to violence, he still believed he had to snap Number VIII out of his trancelike state. Drawing back his fist, he launched it at the dazed nobody successfully making contact with his shoulder.

"OWW!" The redhead hollered as he fell to the floor in pain. Though the punch didn't pact much force, it still caused Axel to snap out of his trance like stupor and have him lose his balance. But despite the punch being light, he still felt angered by being hit in the first place. Taking a look around the room to see who was reprehensible for the punch, he was surprised to find Demyx's fist drawn out as well as see a small smirk dance across his visage.

"Hey Axel sorry to hit you so out of the blue like that but I did try to snap you out of your thoughts earlier by calling your name. Of course you didn't give any response when I tried though." Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled slightly at his actions. While Demyx thought it was humorous, there was one person or rather one nobody who had not found the situation funny. Drawing back his own fist, he hit the Melodious Nocturne in the exact spot where the sitar player had hit him. Repeating Axel's actions, Demyx had fell to the floor with a stunned look on his face.

"YOU JERK! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames said as he screamed at the sandy blonde. A pleading look appeared on Number IX's countenance as Number VIII spread his arms out in order to call forth his chakrams. The sitar player's eyes only widen at the sight of the deadly looking weapons as he slowly staggered to his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, Axel please calm down, I just told you that I didn't mean any harm in doing it, it was only to snap you out of your thoughts! Honest!" Waving his limbs animatedly with every word he said, Demyx had also summoned his weapon in the midst of his panicking.

While this dangerous confrontation was commencing, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus each wore an expression of wary. Although both Vexen and Zexion were the type of nobodies who never liked to get their hands dirty with work they deemed unworthy, this time however they saw that this situation indeed needed their utmost attention. As they readied themselves to intrude on Axel and Demyx's fight, Lexaeus was the one who reached them first. Without so much of a warning, he shoved the two nobodies to the ground and gave each of them (especially Number VIII) a stern glare. This method seemed to work on the both of them because at once the pleading and bickering had simmered down into a nice silence. Once this was accomplished, the giant nobody nodded his head in satisfaction as he returned to the spot where he was previously standing.

A surprised look flew on the faces of Vexen and Zexion who were shocked at Lexaeus's actions as their jaws hung low to the ground. Out of all the years they've known the Silent Hero; they have never once seen the big guy do anything so spontaneous without having it be a command instead.

As the awkwardness slowly settled down, Vexen spoke up once more.

"Alright now that we all comprehend the situation, I must ask that you boys participate with this experiment because it is very vital that we see if we can get any results from it." At the end of his speech, he did a good imitation of their Superior when he discusses Kingdom Hearts. Of course seeing Vexen dramatically raise his arms in the air made the rest of the nobodies watching him sweat at the back of their heads, however it didn't stop Axel from asking his question.

"Does Xemnas know about this "little" project you three are working on?" Axel asked cockily to Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen as he crossed his arms. Immediately he received his answer when he took a good look at their faces. Instead of seeing the normally calm demeanors that they usually presented everyone with, their countenances and body language on the other hand showed the complete opposite. A smug smile spread across the fire bender's visage as the nobody beside him stared in shock.

"Is…that true?" Demyx meekly asked the trio as he lowered his head. "The Superior has no idea what you three are planning?" He mumbled the last question underneath his breath as he looked up at his captures. Vexion, Zexion, and Lexaeus's expressions only crumpled even further with that sadden look that Number IX was giving them.

Although nobodies couldn't feel any emotions what so ever, they did however felt something similar to emotions but it was not quite the same thing. But as they gazed at the young nobody, they found that they couldn't handle the downcast look on his face any longer.

"I'm afraid he doesn't know yet Number IX but he will in due time, however as for the present time we believe it is best if we keep this a secret from him." A soft silky voice said to the water bender as he gently clamped his hand on the sandy blonde's shoulder. The blonde turned around to see the one nobody who trying their best efforts to console him and what he saw when he looked back was a head full of violet silver hair. Averting his gaze slightly, he stared at Zexion and slowly gave the Cloaked Schemer a nice smile. The smile was returned as a lonesome redhead glared at the twosome.

"Pardon me for interrupting this touching moment but I do believe we need a more legitimate answer than you guys claiming that you will eventually tell Xemnas what you all are planning." A condescending smirk lit up the fire user's visage as everyone shifted their gaze towards him.

The grins that were just moments ago on the faces of Demyx and Zexion were now gone and in its place was a look that appeared to be a mix of annoyance and curiosity. While the sandy blond observed the scene with a pondering mind, Zexion on the other hand was a little intrigued with Axel's reaction if not slightly ticked off by him as well. Cupping his chin with his left hand, he studied the other nobody's movements with a keen eye. Deciding to test the redhead to see if he could trigger another response, he opened his mouth to speak.

"And what prey tale will you do Number VIII when you actually relay our experiment to Xemnas Hmm? Will you consider conducting this project with us then?" After saying what he believed he needed to say to Axel, Zexion was handsomely rewarded with a lovely snarl from The Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Across from the two arguing nobodies, Vexen and Lexaeus were silent throughout the confrontation between Number VIII and Number VI. Although it wasn't unusual for the giant nobody to be quiet, it was however odd to see Vexen with his lips clamped shut. Known from the rest of the organization to be quite the chatter box whenever it involved discussing his work, this time the Chilly Academic remained silent as he watched the two nobodies argue.

Perhaps he wanted to observe the situation between the two instead of barging into their conversation (which in most cases he would normally do), but as he observed them his lips curled into a wicked smile.

A small gasp went unnoticed by the others in the room as Number IX quietly took a small step back. Feeling wary of the scary grin that Vexen was wearing, it wasn't odd for the water bender to be apprehensive whenever something was considered frightening or ghastly. And like anything that scared him his body had a spastic reaction in which it caused his feet to sprint toward the laboratory door.

"NUMBER IX COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Vexen shouted to the cowardly boy running to the door. However his yelling only made Demyx sprint even faster toward the door. Just when it seemed that the nobody was going to escape the laboratory, a voice spoke up which caused The Melodious Nocturne to halt in his steps.

"What's the matter Demyx are you deciding to take the high road again?" A sensual voice asked the musician near the door as the said person started to walk towards Demyx. All eyes watched the nobody's movements as he careful tread across the white floor in order to not frighten the blonde any further than he already was. However once he finally reached the water nobody, the other nobody was shaking his head sorrowfully as he looked directly into Demyx's aquamarine eyes. "Can't you stop yourself from running away from situations you don't like?" A gasp escaped the blonde's parted lips as the redhead stood in front of him with a questioning glare.

Although his comment was a rather trivial one, no one in the organization ever once tried to encourage Number IX to stop running away from his problems. His lips curved upwards slightly in an awkward sort of way as he pondered a little about what was being said. Now even though Xemnas had explained to every organization member that they didn't possess hearts over and over again. Inside Demyx felt that he too had a heart and what he was feeling at the moment was genuine.

After the silence continued to linger onward more, Demyx decided it was best to say something. Opening and closing his lips a few times, he was successful enough to say a few words.

"I-I can stop myself from running a-away anytime I w-want."

That stuttered response was given to Number VIII who seemed a little impressed by his words but at the same time…he also had a feeling that the blonde wouldn't be able to do just that. Crossing his arms over his chest subconsciously, Axel briefly glanced over at Demyx. And just like he expected, he noticed how tight Number IX's arm and leg muscles contracted as if he was preparing to flee at any given moment. Why he even saw a tiny glimpse of uncertainty in the sandy blonde's aquamarine irises. His lips curved into a mischievous grin as Axel formed a plan inside his head.

"Oh yeah, you really think you could quit running away from your problems? Ha I would like to see you prove that to me." After his little speech, Axel jerked his head back to the trio of kidnappers. His lips spread into a cocky little smirk as he raised his hand and pointed his index finger at them and said, "Although I haven't the faintest clue what these three will want us to do exactly, I do know that I would find much more enjoyment seeing you try to not run away from any kind of situation."

After saying his comment it actually stunned the poor nobody who could do nothing but stare blankly at the nobody in front of him. Of course this reaction didn't phase Axel in the slightly because the next action he did only further surprised the blonde. With one swift motion, he brought his hand down and extended it toward Demyx. Remaining speechless still, Demyx's eyes averted from Axel's outstretched hand to the emerald hues in front of him.

"Well what do you say…partner?" Number VIII said flashing the sandy blonde with a charming smile.

Instantly the immobile trace he was in was shattered from that single grin that Axel possessed. Without even realizing what his body was doing, Demyx's arms flailed about as his legs took one nervous step backwards. His expression that only moments ago had a flabbergasted look now showed definite signs of unease on his face. Although Demyx had no idea what in Kingdom Hearts was going on, he did know that what Axel said was a bit shocking to hear out loud. In fact, everyone in the room was completely astonished by Axel's abrupt agreement with Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus's plan.

"What the hell are you doing Number VIII? Do you intend to make our experiment a mere game for you to trample over?" Vexen hollered at Axel. Out of the three nobodies, Vexen was the only one that was deeply concerned by the fire bender's words because after all he was the one that concocted this plan in the first place. A snarl formed on his visage as he clenched his fists and shook them angrily at the redhead.

"And if I did would it really matter? I mean shouldn't your only concern be is if whether or not both me and Demyx decide to even do this experiment for you guys in the first place?" Arching a red eyebrow in the ashy blonde's direction; Axel merely smirked when he saw how steamed Vexen appeared.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-" Vexen began to shout, however just as soon as he started to rant he was abruptly interrupted by the redhead himself. But his attention was not directed to the Chilly Academic; instead it was drawn to somebody else.

"Oi Demyx, are you going to answer my question because my hand is getting rather tired." Chuckling at the end of his sentence, he stared at Demyx with wondering eyes. Unfortunately for Axel when he took a good look at him, it appeared that the water bender couldn't reach a decision of his own. His smile faltered slightly as well as extended hand. But as Axel was bringing his hand down, he was quite surprised to find Demyx's hand outstretched toward his.

"Demyx…" Axel mumbled underneath his breath as he felt Demyx's gloved hand grasp his. His jaw dropped at his action as he dare took a look at his face. Expecting to see the uncertain look he saw moments ago, Axel was shocked to see the smiling face that everyone knew Number IX was famous for.

"But why?" His fists clenched as he asked the sandy blonde. However the question he was asking didn't seem to be addressed to Demyx, it seemed like he was questioning himself instead. Axel's thoughts began to drift off as he thought of all the possibilities of why the Melodious Nocturne would agree to something he suggested. Though as his mind continued to wander, he didn't realize he was hurting the water bender in the process.

"OWW! AXEL PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME! HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Demyx wailed as he tried to pull his hand away from the Flurry of Dancing Flames strong grip.

However as Number IX struggled to get his hand free, the three nobodies who remained silent since Demyx and Axel's interaction were now deciding to step in. Out of the trio, Vexen took charge of the other two demanding that they somehow snap the redhead out of his stupor.

"Number V, Number VI use any means necessary to disarm Axel from Demyx!"

The two merely nodded at his command as Zexion and Lexaeus tried different methods of trying to get Number VIII to release Number IX. While Lexaeus went with a brute force method, Zexion on the other hand went with a mental force instead. As Lexaeus grabbed and pulled on Demyx's restrained arm in order for Axel to release him, Zexion however approached the fire bender and gently pushed back the red hair blocking his ear. Once he accomplished this, Zexion quickly stood on his tippy toes sighing at the sheer stupidity of the predicament before he whispered something into his ear.

Although from an outside point of view, it didn't appear like Zexion really said anything extravagant but to Axel whatever the violet-silver haired nobody said really seem to snap him out of his musing.

"W-What is going on?" Axel said to no one in particular as he took a quick surveillance around the room. Lab equipment that was scattered across the entire expansion of the laboratory, a mess of books stacked carelessly on top of each other, and vials of test tubes labeled with odd names, all of these things seemed to be in order however when Number VIII took a gander at the four nobodies in the room he noticed how strange they all acted.

The first nobody he noticed was Vexen who unlike the other three was a few lengths back from where he was standing had a flushed face and was panting and wheezing for reasons Axel couldn't comprehend. The next nobody he saw was Zexion, though what struck the Flurry of Dancing Flames odd was how much closer he was compared to the others in the room. Feeling as if his personal space was being invaded, Axel took a few steps back however upon doing so, he felt his arm tug something tightly in his hand. Averting his eyes away from the short nobody, he finally noticed the last two nobodies in the room. Lexaeus and Demyx. While he saw how Lexaeus's arms were trying prey something out of Axel's hand, he finally got a good look at Demyx. His mouth gapped open for the second time that day as all memories of what happened only a few minutes ago flooded his head. Immediately he let go of his hand as Demyx's butt made impact with the cold floor.

"OUCH!" The Melodious Nocturne cried as he cradled his injured hand. His face contorted into a grimace as the three scientists rushed over to Demyx's side. Guilt clouded Number VIII's mind as he watched Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus examine his hand. Clenching his fists once again, he stared at Demyx from afar with a forlorn look on his countenance. After a few moments, his expression only worsened even more when he noticed Vexen wrapping his hand with a bandage. Once Demyx's hand was wrapped securely, the scientist turned to the fire bender.

"Number VIII, I know that you want to do this experiment for your own little kicks but for Number IX to participate with your charade I simply can't ha-"Just when Vexen began to lecture the redhead, he was interrupted by a short nobody.

"Let it go Vexen. If they want to participate for other reasons than our own than let them." Zexion replied as he flipped his bangs out of his eye. Everyone stared at the Cloaked Schemer after he said that but not a single word was uttered after he spoke.

An eerie and awkward silence infiltrated the laboratory as each and every nobody inside of the room refrained from speaking. Although it seemed that Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus achieved their goal in getting Demyx and Axel to agree with their plan, now it seemed that Vexen wanted to refuse Axel in joining in on their experiment because of the safety of Number IX. Now no one knew what to do about the predicament they were in.

But just as soon as the room grew quiet, it was quickly invaded by someone speaking up.

"It's alright Vexen, I already chose to do this experiment already so there is no reason for us to not proceed." A timid answer was given to the four nobodies in Vexen's room as Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, and even Axel turned to see Demyx shyly give them his trademark smile. However unlike his normal smiles, Axel noticed the slight twitch at the corner of the Melodious Nocturne's mouth that was not very easy to notice. If Axel had a heart at this moment in time, he would have felt remorse for the injury he caused the water boy however instead of feeling remorse all the flame bender supposedly felt was something similar to the emotion.

"Alright Vexen I do believe we have their confirmation with this experiment so now why don't we begin explaining what we want them to do for us?" A deep husky voice asked.

"Lexaeus…grr fine than let's begin." A frustrated scientist answered the almost always silent giant as Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion each told Axel and Demyx what they wanted from them.

"HA HA HA HA HA! That's what you want from us being lover partners? That's ridiculous!" The redhead laughed at the explanation he was given as he clutched his sides. While Axel found their experiment a joke, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus did not.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR PROJECT YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Vexen hollered shouting above Axel's laughter. The laughter ceased at once as the Flurry of Dancing Flames glared at the Chilly Academic. The situation grew intense as emerald eyes and green eyes stared intently at each other in a deadly glaring match. But as this match of staring was underway, the others only groaned at their childish antics.

"Number IV, Number VIII. Will you both cease this useless bickering?" A smooth voice replied as he looked away from the arguing nobodies. Vexen and Axel both looked at Zexion as Demyx and Lexaeus stared at the spectacle silently. Then all of a sudden without warning Axel began to approach the door for the umpteenth time that day.

"I believe we've been here for far too long so I assume it's alright if we leave." Cocking his head back, he eyed the three nobodies keeping him and Demyx captive. "Besides, we shouldn't stay here too long if we don't want to draw any unwanted attention. Right?" He smiled smugly at everyone in the room knowing full well that what he was implying was indeed something that they didn't want to happen.

Regretfully swallowing their insults and retorts to the fire bender Zexion, Lexaeus, and especially Vexen dismissed the duo.

"Fine, fine I suppose it is best to make these meetings together short and less conspicuous but remember that you two will remain together for remainder periods of time and that means spending a little time together starting today." Groans and protests were made but Vexen ignored them and continued to speak. "As for the missions well…I'll try to convince the Superior to pair you two up for team missions but as for your normal missions you both will just have to do those as well. Oh and also, we'll be putting up surveillance cameras in both of your rooms in order to see what transpires between the both of you so I expect that you two will get along splendidly." Cackling at his own statement, Vexen opened a portal for Demyx and Axel. "You both are free to leave. Use this portal for your exit though."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Axel shouted. His voice echoed inside the laboratory as all eyes averted to the redhead. "Although we agreed to do this experiment without the Superior's knowledge and say so but now we must be monitored and observed like lab rats?" His whining increased even more when he raised both of his arms in the air. A chuckle was heard soon after followed by a stern but soft voice that calmly lectured him.

"Axel you should've already surmised that we would intent to do such a thing as this so there is no use fretting over what's already been decided." While Axel cursed at Zexion for intervening with his and Vexen's argument, he also cursed at himself for agreeing with this project in the first place. "Now Axel, Demyx. I believe it is best that you both leave because we have much work to go over that doesn't concern you two." Without another word uttered, the two left Vexen's room through the portal that they were provided with.

After they reached the end of the dark portal, Axel and Demyx took a look at their surroundings. The first thing that they noticed right of the bat was the bright white walls that towered over them. The next thing that their eyes noticed was how far the walls stretched across the expansion of the place they were at. And finally, they noticed several number of doors with roman numeral numbers placed on each and every door. At once they knew where they were inside the castle and upon figuring out where they were located Axel and Demyx began to leisurely walk. However while they were strolling around, Axel couldn't stop complaining about the entire experiment that they were now involved in.

"Damn I can't believe those guys thinking that we wouldn't mind being spied on for research. Ah it makes me sick!" Suppressing a growl in order to not catch any unwanted attention, he pulled at his hair in annoyance. While Axel was busy pulling his hair, Demyx who was watching the whole spectacle was a bit surprised by the fire bender's action.

Although the two have been in the organization for quite awhile, they both weren't aware how each other acted when other members were not around. But as the water bender continued to observe Number VIII more, Demyx for some odd reason felt at ease in his presence and less tense than whenever he bumped into him in the hall or anywhere else.

A smile curled on his lips and then without being aware of what his body was doing Demyx unleashed a chorus of laughter.

"Ha, Ha, Ha Axel you're so funny I've never seen you act like this before!" Shrouding his mouth after saying that, Demyx was shocked to see Axel show not a shed of anger in his emerald hues. And in place of the anger the water bender was expecting instead he saw merriment.

"Heh I guess your right." Shifting his gaze elsewhere, Axel decided to change the subject. "So is there anything your in the mood to do?" Averting his eyes back to the sandy blonde his answer was received when he heard the grumble of Demyx's stomach. If he were a human at the moment, his face would have tinged with color but instead of his face turning red Demyx simply patted his stomach and gave the Flurry of Dancing Flames a sheepish grin.

"Eh Heh, heh I guess you figured me out but I'm afraid I am ban from the kitchen." His usually goofy smile turned into a frown as Axel shifted his gaze away. Sighing at the Melodious Nocturne, he decided to question the sandy blonde.

"So what did you do this time Demyx irritate Xaldin by obnoxiously pester him when he's cooking. You should know by now that he hates when someone enters his kitchen when he's cooking." Chuckling at the image in his head, he turned back toward Demyx. However when he faced him, he was surprised to see Number IX shake his head furiously. "Then what the hell did you do?"

"N-Nothing, I didn't do anything to p-provoke him. All I did was try to get something to e-eat." Demyx stammered as his arms flailed about. Witnessing his partner's response and sensing no lies within it, Axel sighed once more as he brought his hand to his temple. Although Axel was the type of nobody who enjoyed fighting against heartless and initiating squabbles with his fellow organization members, today however, the fire bender was physically not to mention mentally exhausted thanks to earlier circumstances to even bother dealing with the furious Whirlwind Lancer.

"Uh…Demyx do you think you could wait until dinner to eat?" Another growl from the sandy blonde's stomach told him his answer. Axel's lips parted as he groaned and muttered underneath his breath. "Damn it all I was hoping I could miss just one day of arguing after that situation earlier but unfortunately I have no choice." With that said, he reached for Demyx's arm as he began dragging him toward a dark portal that he created.

"W-Wait Axel I don't think this is such a good idea!" Demyx shouted at Axel hoping he would stop in his tracks however his pleas didn't hinder the Flurry of Dancing Flames actions in the least. It wasn't very much longer when the black portal that they were using opened up and on the other side of the portal was the kitchen. As they exited the dark tunnel, both Demyx and Axel looked in all directions to see if Xaldin was somewhere lurking in the kitchen. Though after they fully analyzed every nock and cranny of the kitchen and the dinning room both Demyx and Axel were relieved once they realized that the wind bender wasn't around.

"This is great now you can grab yourself a snack without bumping into Xaldin." Axel explained with a hint of jubilation in his voice. Lifting his arm into the air, he used his other arm and pulled it until he heard a nice pop come soon after. A satisfying grin immediately spread across his visage however just as quickly the smile was produced the smile turned into a scowl as a thought occurred to him. Raising his left hand at Demyx, he pointed his index finger at the sandy blonde. "Now hurry up and get something before he returns!"

Just as fast as he spoke those words, Demyx sprang from the spot where he was standing heading straight toward the cabinet doors searching for anything edible and scrumptious to eat. While the Melodious Nocturne rummaged through the cabinet hunting every single snack he came across, a looming dark shadow approached the two.

A menacing smile graced the unknown nobody's countenance as his eyes glared ferociously at Demyx and Axel but in particular his eyes were focused mainly on the sitar player. His hands clenched tightly into balled fists as he licked his lips feverously with a hunger to harm the two inside the room. As he slowly sauntered closer to the couple in the kitchen, he made his presence known when he clamped a strong hand on the water bender's shoulder.

"Just what are you doing inside my kitchen during the hours I'm not cooking Number IX?"

"X-Xaldin!" Demyx stuttered as he dropped the bag of chips he was holding. His eyes were wide with apprehension as the sandy blonde stared without blinking at one of the higher ranked nobodies inside of the organization.

"THAT'S NUMBER III TO YOU NUMBER IX!" Xaldin snapped at Demyx who instantly flinched at the volume of his voice. "I JUST CHASED YOU OUT OF HERE NOT THAT LONG AGO SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE FOOD FOR YOU UNTIL I SERVE DINNER LATER ON!" Releasing his hand from his shoulder, the wind bender roughly jabbed his finger into Demyx's gut as the poor defenseless nobody cried in pain. As the cries stretched longer than necessary, Axel butted into the conversation tired of being ignored from the moment Xaldin entered the room.

"Enough Xaldin give the kid a break I mean it is only just a single bag of chips." A sharp glare was thrown in Axel's direction as all harm being done on Demyx ceased. His lips turned upward as he continued to speak once more. "And besides Xaldin, he barely even touched his breakfast because of Larxene pestering him today I witnessed it myself." A smug smile appeared on Axel's visage knowing full well that Number III had to believe Number IX's story now that they were both telling him the very same thing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Demyx still moaning in pain slightly but as the Melodious Nocturne turned in his direction he gave him a charming smile and a playful wink. The corner of the sitar player's mouth formed an enormous grin as he too gave the redhead a smile and a wink back. Of course this quick exchange between Number VIII and Number IX was short lived because at that moment in time Number III decided to interject his own thoughts out loud.

"Number VIII. Although you have a lower status rank then I, I will allow this situation to be overlooked seeing how menial and degrading this will look upon myself if I were ever to inform the Superior about this matter." Sneering at himself for letting one of his subordinates go free without punishment, he flipped his black dreads out of his line of vision as he slowly stomped past Axel and Demyx. However when Xaldin approached the duo, he glared menacingly at them in passing while he muttered idle threats underneath his breath. After he accomplished insulting his fellow organization members, he created a dark portal to teleport himself out of the kitchen.

Once the portal had completely closed, both Axel and Demyx breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh man for a second there I thought we would both have to face Xaldin's wrath, but luckily for us he decided to let this slide." Lifting his arms into the air, Axel stretched his tense muscles as he took a sideward glance at Demyx. He smiled when he noticed the sandy blonde eagerly squatting down in order to retrieve the bag of chips that he had dropped earlier. "Ha, ha, ha. I guess you were really hungry if you are already reaching for the food you just dropped earlier. I'm surprised you're not still wallowing in anxiety after our encounter with Xaldin."

A sheepish smile formed on the Melodious Nocturne's visage as he shyly pulled himself up. "Actually I am still shaking with fear after our encounter with Xaldin but instead of fear consume me my hunger is doing a good job at taking control." Laughter followed immediately after as Demyx gingerly fingered the bag of chips having a feeling that closely resembles embarrassment overpower him. Bashfully he averted his gaze to meet Axel's merry countenance as he laughed uncontrollably at the sitar player. A pout formed on his face as he started to complain.

"Come on Axel that isn't funny I seriously am starving." Demyx whined as he tore open the bag of chips and popped one into his mouth. This only further increased the redhead's laughter as he fell to the floor clutching his sides. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he tried to look at the sandy blond through blurry vision.

"Man Demyx you seriously crack me up." Axel said as he rose from the floor. His posture returned once he was standing on his two feet with that same cheeky grin he gave everyone in the organization. Bringing his hand to his face, he wiped the tears from his eyes as he gently put his hand on the other nobody's shoulder. "You know you're not half bad. I guess it wasn't such an awful idea to do this experiment after all."

A bright smile graced the Melodious Nocturne's countenance as he nervously brought his hand to the nape of his neck rubbing it slightly. "I feel the same way too Axel…" Demyx said his voice a little bit above a whisper. He closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them again, his attention was immediately drawn to the white floor.

"Hmm? What's the matter Demyx? Did you lose your appetite?" Reaching for Demyx's tan face, he pulled it towards his in order to inspect the sandy blond for any sort of reaction. Instantly he got his answer.

"A-Axel j-just what are y-you d-doing?" Demyx shrieked stuttering and sputtering as he jerked himself away from the Flurry of Dancing Flame's touch. His arms waved animatedly and rapidly as he violently jerked Axel's hand from his visage. As fast as that response was, Axel's laughter came back with full force.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Demyx you're reactions are so predictable but also hilarious at the same time." Axel said while he clutched his side. After a good long minute of constant chuckling, the fire bender was finally able to speak. "You know I believe we both can agree that we spent enough quality time together to please those three, so why don't we go our separate ways for now until we see each other again at dinner ok." Flashing Demyx his cocky smile, Axel departed from the blonde in order to do business of his own.

As the Melodious Nocturne watched the Flurry of Dancing Flames walk away, the smile he wore drooped slightly. Although Demyx couldn't fathom why he felt a need to be near the redhead at that moment, Demyx just assumed that he was merely lonely and decided to shrug of this queer feeling for the time being and focus on eating the remaining bag of chips he was still holding.

Later that day the boys meet up once again at the dinner table but only tidbits of conversation was communicated between the two. Now though this didn't seem bizarre through the eyes of most of the organization members, but for some who knew the duo better found their slight closeness a little suspicious. After dinner was over and everyone was heading off to bed, Axel and Demyx said goodnight to each other and went to their respectable rooms.

Although everything was fine and dandy between Demyx and Axel for the time being, what laid in store for these two Nobodies was a long road that they must venture together.

There I finally completed my fourth chapter of this story and now I must work on my other story. I hope I get more reviews for this story though because I love to hear what you guys really think of this story so far. And I will see you guys again when I finish the fifth chapter which will be called, "Getting to know your partner."

Well until the next chapter Ja'ne!


End file.
